Love and War
by Chewie4370
Summary: Sequal to Moon Light Lovers. Edward has Bella but he is not the only one lusting after her. Quileute wolves complicate it even more.
1. Love and War Preface

**I am not the great Stephenie Meyer-she created the concept of these characters**

**I am not the great Beta Clglover-she just let me borrow her brain from time to time**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this Story. This is the sequal to _Moon Light Lovers _so check that one out too on my profile**

* * *

**Love and War**

Preface

A lot can happen in a year.

It was just one year ago I met the love of my life, Isabella Cullen. Since that day we were inseparable. Bella meant more to me than anything and her family meant just as much. Esme became like my mother and Carlisle was my second father. It meant a lot to me that Carlisle and Charlie got along so well. Emmett and Jasper were like big brothers that I never had and Alice and Rosalie were just like my sisters. Rosalie still wasn't big on me, but Alice and I had become extremely close. Carlisle believed it was because of our extra abilities. I could read anyone's mind (except Bella) and Alice could see the future based on people's decisions. No one was safe from the two of us. Alice was just happy she had someone to play games with. No one else would play as they accused her of cheating. She didn't deny that.

Our relationship, Bella and I, grew to more than just trivial boyfriend and girlfriend. We were so much more to each other. We only had one major argument and that involved my mortality:

"_Bella, I love you and despite your mind block, I know you love me. We have to talk about this sometime."_

"_I am not about to take your life from you. This," she said pointing to her body, "is not something I could do to someone I love. I want you forever but I will not give into my own selfishness."_

"_It is not being selfish if I am asking you to do it. I am not asking for it right now but soon."_

"_Why do you want this?" Bella eyed me suspiciously as if she doubted my many declarations of love. "Are you asking me for this because you find my life . . . fascinating?"_

"_What? No! I am asking because I can't imagine my existence without you and sooner, rather than later, something is going to separate us. Something that is going to be out of both of our control, like age or death."_

"_That is how life is supposed to go. Edward please, I will always love you, but I will not take your soul from you."_

"_Isabella, you claimed my soul and my heart the day you came into my life."_

It wasn't a very productive conversation but a necessary one. Carlisle and Esme warned me of its difficulty. Bella just didn't understand that my decision to become a vampire had nothing to do with fascination or some sick desire to end my life. Love was my only motivation. It was the love of a beautiful, intelligent, strong (and not just because she was a 103 year old vampire), and very opinionated woman. Bella would joke that I must have been seeing another vampire on the side, but she never saw herself clearly. Doing what was necessary to spend my entire existence with Bella was my priority and I had no intentions on letting the conversation go. Bella knew that.

As we prepared for our graduation from Forks High school, I was preparing to ask Bella a different question. I hoped she wasn't as quick to dismiss this one.

* * *

**You know you got something to say!**

**Leave it in a Review or PM Me!**


	2. Blessings

**Still not SM but love Edward just as much!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blessings

I didn't know why I was so nervous. I was pretty sure of what everyone's answer was going to be.

I sat anxiously in Carlisle's office at Forks Medical Center waiting on the arrival of both Charlie and Carlisle. I had run this conversation over and over in my mind for a week. I was pretty sure of my father, Charlie, and the man I respected greatly and considered a second father, Carlisle, would approve of my decision. I figured they would question me due to age but I expected that. No one questioned how much I loved Bella. Charlie adored Bella, always telling her how he was sure she had saved my life. Though my father meant my social life and a life from being a terminal bachelor, Bella could only think of our run in with an unfriendly vampire coven last year. That memory always saddened her. Carlisle thought highly of me as well. I knew he regarded me as one of his sons and often said that Bella's happiness was due to me walking into her life.

Carlisle read my unease on me as soon as he walked into his office.

"_Calm down Edward. I'm pretty sure I know what you want to talk about and you will have my approval." _

Carlisle's thoughts did calm me some. Carlisle and I often had silent conversations such as this. My mind reading abilities fascinated Carlisle and over the last year we perfected conversations that no one else knew existed. I believed that was why our bond was so strong.

Charlie came into the office shortly thereafter. He had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to talk about as well.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," I address my two father figures.

Carlisle occupied his large burgundy chair behind his mahogany desk and Charlie took the chair beside me, opposite the desk. I stood and continued.

"I am sure you suspect why I have called you here today. I love Isabella very much. I can't imagine a day without her. I can't imagine a future without her by my side. Carlisle, I come to you today to ask you to grant me permission to seek Bella's hand in marriage. If she will have me. Charlie I ask of you, your blessing." I took my first breath since the three of us convened.

The silence in the room was louder than Carlisle and Charlie's thoughts combined.

"_You know I give her willingly Edward. I am sure she will have you as well. Do you want me to speak or wait for your father to breathe again first?" _Carlisle tried hard to hide his smile and to not laugh at Charlie's now drained face. I quickly shook my head letting Carlisle know to wait on Charlie. I didn't want to give him a heart attack. Good thing we were at the hospital.

It seemed like we sat forever for Charlie to come to.

"_Marriage? I knew it. I mean, I love Bella but this is so soon. They have barely finished high school. What about college? Money? Where will they live? Oh my god, is she pregnant?"_

Charlie's last thought caught me off guard. Of course Charlie didn't know Bella could never have children despite her desire to. Honestly that logic never came to mind when I thought of what Charlie would say or think about all of this. I wanted to address all of his concerns without make it sound like I heard his thoughts. I had to say something; the silence was tearing away at me.

"Dad, I know this seems surprising or sudden but I assure you I am doing this out of an extraordinary love for Bella. We, Bella and I, have some things to discuss, certainly, but first she has to accept me," I said realizing I was not as sure as I thought I was. I didn't question Bella's love, but I didn't know how she felt about spending her life with me, a human, as she stated she had no intention of ever changing me to be like her and her family. Maybe she would grow tired of me. All possible insecurity began to overpower my mind. Suddenly this conversation became the easier one I would be having.

"Edward, what about school? Money? Don't you think you're a little young? I know you love Bella, but what would it hurt to wait a year, at least?" Charlie sounded sincere. I didn't know if I could find the words to properly explain my decision to act now.

"Thank you for your concern, Dad, but I know what I want and need. They both happened to be Bella. As far as school goes, we'll both be going to the University of Alaska next year, I want to do this the right way." Surprisingly, that cleared all of Charlie's thoughts away.

"Well Doc, what do you think about all of this? It is your daughter after all," Charlie said sounding defeated.

"I trust Edward and Bella's decision," Carlisle said looking at my father for that first time. "Edward, I give you her hand as I am sure she will have it. I know you and Bella will figure it all out." _Not that you all have to worry about money or where to live, _Carlisle finished off in his thoughts.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Well son, it seems you have made up your mind. So yes, you have my blessings." Charlie exhaled deeply as he stood up to stretch, confirming my thoughts that he had began to cower into himself during the conversation. "Well I better get back to the station then. Um, yeah, okay. Edward, Doc." Charlie turned to walk out, looking quite weary on his feet. His thoughts were an incoherent mess.

"Dad," I called out to him before he could leave the office, "I 'm going to need Gran's engagement and wedding ring."

"Right, I guess you do. I will get right on that," Charlie walked out of the office. The thought of Bella wearing my family's ring sent a wonderful feeling through me. Isabella Marie Cullen Swan.

Carlisle and I both sat there quietly for a little while. Even Carlisle's thoughts were silent.

"Don't worry Edward. He'll come around," Carlisle finally said while walking around to the other side of the desk. He motioned for me to take my original seat again. The intensity of the conversation made me forget I was still standing.

"Thank you for understanding, Carlisle, but he's right. There is so much I still don't know what will happen. I should be able to provide for her. How am I going to do that?"

"Well, luckily Edward you fell in love with one of the simplest and modest vampires I know. Had it been Alice or Rosalie you may be in for a spell," Carlisle laughed at his joke. "Bella will not ask you for much. But I do understand where you are coming from, so how about this? You're still working over at Newton's, correct? Give your entire check to Alice to invest. She will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I was always at ease when talking to my future father-in-law. He seemed to understand better than most.

"Have you and Bella had any other talks lately?" I knew what Carlisle was getting at. A year ago he told me that Bella and I would come to a cross road that would have to be addressed. He didn't want to tell me what it was back then, stating we had to come to it on our own. As soon as I realized how much I loved Bella and dreaded the idea of being without her, the topic was obvious.

"Yeah, well that conversation wasn't very productive. She thinks I am just using her. You have any suggestions on that one?"

"You have to understand how difficult it is to her. You are asking her to take a life of a healthy and likely prosperous human. I am sure she has explained to you how each of them were on the edge of death when I made the decision to change them."

"Yes, she explained it to me. She admires you for your strength and the decision you made. I just wish I could find the words to explain it to her right. I have been trying to convince her that I just want to be with her and my life will mean nothing if she is not a part of it."

"Well, you're on the right track with proposing to her. You know Alice sees you as one of us in many of her visions. She says you are becoming clearer every day. Apparently, there is a decision made that have may not have been accepted yet. Maybe that decision belongs to Bella."

"Bella isn't happy with Alice right now. I saw Alice's vision for myself, but even before that, I saw it in dream." Carlisle was the first one I ever mentioned the dream to. It seemed to interest him.

"What exactly happed in this dream?" Carlisle asked, sliding to the edge of his chair. Carlisle was greatly intrigued by new things, anything he may be able to learn something from.

"The dream was just scenes of Bella and me but something about our connection was different somehow. We seemed even closer and even physically she felt different to me. At the end of the dream I was laying on a hospital bed and Bella was trying to comfort me. I was laying very still with my eyes closed as if I was concentrating on something. When I opened my eyes they were blood red. They looked exactly like the vampires we fought last year."

"It sounds as if you've had a vision of your own. You had this dream before seeing Alice's vision, you say. That is interesting. Well Edward, don't worry about such things. You have other things you have to deal with for right now. I am sure Alice has already seen all of this and she will be pouncing on you as soon as Bella says yes. Any excuse she needs to plan a party, and a wedding on top of that will give her great joy."

I knew Carlisle was right. About everything.

* * *

**Tell it to the Review Button!**


	3. Long Lost Friends

**I may not own Edward (or any of the other characters listed here) but he owns my heart!**

**Stephenie Meyer created it all, she let me play with her toys from time to time**

**Thanks to my comma fairy - Clglover!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Long Lost Friends

Days were longer when Bella went hunting, but I would never tell her that. She would never go again if she knew how dreadfully I missed her. That was the first morning Charlie and I had together since receiving his blessing on asking Bella to marry me. I knew Charlie was not mad; his silence was just him carefully choosing his words. I was going to give him his time.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and slid into the chair opposite my father. Charlie looked up from his paper long enough to show me his smile.

"As you requested," Charlie said sliding me a royal blue velvet ring box. I pushed open the top of the box with my thumb revealing the hundred year old family heirloom. The engagement ring was sterling silver split down the middle. On each side of the halves of the band was a "V" shaped cut out with four diamonds in each "V." The official wedding ring was a single diamond set on another sterling silver ring. The two pieces fit perfectly together, much like Bella and I, forming one large kite cute diamond. I knew it would look perfect on Bella's hand.

"I wish your mother was here to see this day. I know she would love Bella," Charlie was trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully.

"Thanks, Dad."

That concluded Charlie and I's further talk on the subject. True to Charlie's style, few words but great impact.

"Anyway," Charlie said clearing his throat, "you have to come down to the reservation with me today. Bella's out of town for the day right? You're free?"

"Yeah, Bella's out of town." That was the safest way to explain Bella's hunting trips. As far as Charlie was aware she went "out of town" about every week and a half or so to shop or camp with her family. "What is going on down at the Rez today," I asked as I finished off my cereal.

"Jacob, Billy's son? Yeah he has come back home. You know he is supposed to take Billy's place on the council one day. Well he is back to learn the ropes and to take care of his old man. Billy is ecstatic!"

Charlie had a lot of respect for Billy Black, his best friend. When Billy's wife died over fifteen years ago from cancer, it was Charlie who stood with Billy. The same was the case when my mother died. They were from two different worlds, joined together by death and love of all things sports. Jacob was only three when his mother passed away. He had two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who knew their mother more than Jacob because of how old they were when she passed. Less than two years after their mother died, Billy was struck with diabetes and was bound to a wheelchair. It became increasingly difficult for him to care for three children in his condition. The three children went to live with an aunt soon thereafter to help Billy. Jacob and I played together a lot given that he was only a year older than me. Needless to say it was a rather short lived friendship that time, and nothing more, simply put on hold. Now that we were older I could see us being great friends. Carrying on the tradition of Billy and Charlie, two men from two different worlds, but best of friends.

"Yeah, why not. I haven't seen Jacob in years."

The mood down on the Quileute Reservation was always up beat and this party wasn't going to be any different. Everyone was so excited about Jacob's return; it appeared the whole tribe came out. As to be expected, everyone wanted to show respect for the upcoming tribal council chief. The thoughts of the women at the party were even more entertaining to listen to than the party was to watch. Every mother at the open tent party was preparing their speech to wed their daughter off. Change that, everyone not already married was preparing to plant their own flag into Jacob. I didn't know if Jacob could read thoughts, though I was sure he couldn't (surely it is not a common phenomenon), his expression let on that he knew all the women intentions. He didn't look very happy.

Jacob shouldn't have been so surprised. Jacob Black, at only nineteen years old, easily could pass as someone in his late twenties. He was about six foot three with reddish brown skin. His muscles looked like weight training and steroids had gone horribly wrong. However, based on the thoughts of the women, they thought the experiment with outstandingly right. Jacob's long black hair fell to his shoulders and was pulled back behind his ears. Yes, the women were extremely pleased.

About halfway through the party Jacob finally found me.

"Wow Jacob, you're looking great man," I said giving him the traditional half hug costumed to men. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Eddie," Jacob joked. He remembered my aversion to the nickname I picked up as a child and absolutely hated. He let out a booming laugh as I squeezed the bridge of my nose between my thump and finger of my right hand.

"Sorry man," he continued to laugh, "I remember how much you hated that name."

"Yeah, thankfully I haven't heard it in years."

"So you are officially finished with school, right? Graduation is a couple of days away. Congrats man," Jacob said toasting our plastic red cups.

"Can't wait. Now that you are back in town you have to come to my graduation party. Well it's a big party for a couple of graduates. my girlfriend, her sister, and myself. It will be over at their house; The Cullen's. You got to come man, trust me Alice can throw a mean party."

"The Cullens', huh?" Though Jacob shouldn't have know the Cullens given that their cover story only brought them back to Forks a year ago, his thoughts suggested otherwise.

"_What the hell is he doing with them? Our legends say we can't go anywhere near them, but that's just goofy legends, right?"_

I didn't know what to make of Jacob's thoughts and I couldn't very well ask him about it. Maybe I could talk to Carlisle about it later. I was sure he would know or at least find it interesting.

"Man you're only back in town a few days and it looks like the ladies are all in love with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm a real ladies man," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "I would prefer to find my own wife, not be set up by one of the vultures here."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well find you a worthy date and bring her to the party. You have plenty to choose from," I said surveying the party goers. Jacob grinned, shook his head and took a drink from his cup.

The party seemed to go on for forever. Of course, Charlie and I were the last to leave. I wished we had brought separate cars. The atmosphere was upbeat but, began to get tiresome. I could only party for so long before I longed from my solitude. There was only one person I was willing and able to spend this much time with. I was not trying to be rude when I noticed the text message vibrating away at my pants pocket.

"_Hey love. Trip is getting cut shorter than expected. Don't worry I promised I fed but thankfully I will be back in less than an hour. Up for some company?"_

I guess the smile across my face gave away who had contacted me.

"Tell Bella I said 'hello,'" Charlie said as he took another drink of his beer.

"So Edward, things are getting serious with Isabella Cullen?" Billy asked. His thoughts were saying something else, _"Please say no, son. Tell me you are not getting close to those monsters. It is too dangerous to be near them."_

"Oh yeah. Edward here is making serious plans, if you know what I mean," Charlie said wiggling his eyebrow at Billy.

"Yes, sir. I love Bella very much," I said trying not to respond to his thoughts.

"Well Edward just be safe. Whatever you're doing," Billy said. It was obvious his demeanor suddenly changed. Jacob and Charlie noticed it as well.

"_What is that about,"_ both Charlie and Jacob unknowingly thought together. Charlie took that as his cue to leave.

"Alright good friend. I guess we will be getting along," Charlie said patting Billy on the knee before standing up. I followed my father's lead.

"You two drive safely, chief."

"Will do." Charlie shook Billy's hand.

Jacob went to stand behind his father, pushing his wheelchair, following us outside.

"Hey Jacob, man, don't forget about the graduation party. Let me know if you want to come."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, Billy eyeing him suspiciously.

Charlie and I got into my Taurus and headed back home. I was thankful my Dad took the driver seat. There was something I needed both of my hands for.

"_Hello, love! I would love to see you tonight. Counting the seconds until my heart returns to me."_

My night just got exceptionally better.

* * *

**Tell it to the Review Button!**


	4. Congratulations

**I am not Stephenie Meyers - ****But I love her work!**

**Beta-Clglover (thanks always)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Congratulations

A week had passed since Charlie gave me my grandmother's engagement ring. Tonight was the big night. As I dressed for the graduation ceremony, the velvet box seemed to grow heavier and heavier in my pocket. My plan for the night was all that was on my mind. I didn't remember Charlie's "I-am-so-proud-of-you Speech" and I could only recall one piece of our valedictorian's, Angela Weber, speech:

"Tonight is just the beginning of your new life," she rang proudly.

Angela would never know how true that statement would be for me. Tonight would be the night I would ask Bella to be mine forever. Tonight was the night I hoped to be able to convince her that there wasn't anywhere that I wouldn't follow her to. That my desires to be like her and her family was out of love and fear of losing her to uncontrollable circumstance and nothing more. Tonight, I hoped, would be my new beginning.

Our high school career was over. As we all searched the floor for fallen graduation caps, we embraced each other with promises of always being friends and to stay in touch. I only looked for one embrace. Though I knew I would see her later tonight and hold her in my arms while I slept, I longed to feel her now. Any time apart always seemed too long. It amazed me how even after a year; I loved Bella more than I did the day I laid eyes on her. Our love seemed to only grew and never flounder.

As I searched around the crowed gymnasium of Forks High School, through all the yellow and blue graduation robes and their proud family, I was suddenly in the grips of a very strong embrace. The person's thoughts registered with me before I turned around and looked at their face. I only knew a handful of people who were this cold and strong.

"_OMG! Edward you are finally a high school graduate. Well, you know Bella and I have done this a couple time so it's no big deal to us, but for you... We are so happy for you. I can't wait for tonight and I bet you can't either!"_ Alice was bouncy even in her thoughts.

"Thank you Alice," I said, giving the pixie a tight squeeze that I was sure she wouldn't even register a change in pressure.

"Ooh, here comes your heart!" was the first thing Alice said out loud.

I instantly turned in her direction as if I could feel her pull on me even through the crowd. Just catching sight of her made my breath catch. Everyone else in the room disappeared. Just as Bella took the last step to close the distance between us, Alice, as softly as she could, elbowed me in my right side.

"Breathe before you faint," she said. I had forgotten I had my favorite soon-to-be sister-in-law in my arms until I registered my throbbing rib cage. Bella giggled at the interaction between Alice and me.

"Okay you two, don't be too long. You will be with each other all night and we have a party to host."

Bella and I shared a quick kiss and walked through the crowd, ignoring all the congratulations and high fives. We walked across the gym floor until we found Charlie. He immediately took me in to a firm hand shake and pulled me into a hug. After a long embrace he pulled me out of his arms and turned his rather emotional attention to Bella. Charlie pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her on top of her head while telling her congratulation. Charlie often welcomed Bella with a hug, just as he often shook Carlisle hand, yet in all this time his thoughts never registered any confusion or concern about their cold touch. I was grateful Charlie didn't question too much.

"Congratulations kids. Are you ready for tonight?" Though Charlie was talking to both Bella and me, I understood the question was directed towards me.

"Yeah, I think so," I said with a nervous smile.

The Cullens house was packed with not only former seniors of Forks High school, but every student curious about who the Cullens really were. Alice went all out with balloons, streamers and food. Every door top to mid ceiling was draped with blue and yellow ribbons. I didn't want to ask where she found a disco ball or who installed it for that matter. Alice had the party catered and had enough food to feed every occupants family for weeks. Esme was ecstatic to see Alice having so much fun; they didn't even try to rein her in. When I ask her to plan mine and Bella's wedding I will have to give her some restrictions. Oh, crap did I just think that? Hopefully she was too busy with the party to have any visions.

Not all the Cullens were excited to see their house crawling with humans. Rosalie showed no haste in voicing her displeasure about the party. She chose to leave. Emmett chose to follow though he was said to miss any party. Jasper stayed, he couldn't imagine not being around his soul mate, Alice, when she was this happy. He really did feed off the energy of all of the happy party goers. Being around happiness when you're an empath is almost a necessity. I wanted all of Bella's family to be there but I'm sure Rosalie would not have been happy, anyway.

There was much anticipation of being in the infamous Cullen home by the students of our Alma matar.

"_OMG! This house is so huge. How loaded are they?"_

"_This has to be the best party I have ever been too."_

Luckily, my own thoughts drowned out enough of everyone else thoughts. The box in my pocket seemed to grown in mass with every thought. Bella and I refused to separate all night, so she sensed my unease. I hoped she chalked it up to my dislike of crowds and parties. She tried to ignore it. There was no need to stall any further. I was finally ready.

I sent Carlisle the text message to let him know it was time. Carlisle stopped the music and Esme turned on the lights. I lead Bella into the middle of the open room on the first floor.

Bella looked around the room to see why the party stopped only to find me down on one knee. The entire party gasped enough that it could have sucked every bit of air from the room. Every girl's thoughts screamed, "Yes I will marry you" simultaneously as if I had asked them instead. I didn't have to have the ability to read Bella's mind to see that she was in just as much shock. Bella cried the only way she could.

"_We are all here Edward. I know how important it was to you to have her entire family here. Go ahead," _Rosalie thoughts rang out to me. I was glad to know she came back just for this occasion. Maybe Rosalie was warming up to the thought of me after all.

As I looked up at the DJ box I saw them all; Bella's entire family, the family I would soon be joining. Jasper must have sensed my nervousness. A wave of calm and confidence washed over me.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on breathing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box, that before, felt as if it weighted a ton.

"Isabella Marie Cullen just over a year ago my eyes were truly open for the first time. I learned what beauty really was. It was just over a year ago I smelled flowers for the first time, I breathed for the first time. I know it was all because you entered my life. I know if you were to ever leave, I would never be the same man. I never want to lose those abilities. I know that with you in my life, I will gain so much more. Isabella Marie Cullen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I took my first breath in what seemed like forever.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Swan. Yes I will be honored to be your wife."

The entire party screamed out in cheer. Only a few who stood close enough could see the ring.

"_Would you look at that ring? It is absolutely gorgeous!"_

"_I am so jealous. She got the man and the ring."_

"_Ooh, they make the cutest couple. I am so happy for them," _Angela thoughts were the only ones I could distinguish as hers. She was always a good friend.

None of what they said made any difference to me. I was too enveloped in my first kiss with my fiancée Isabella.

My new beginning began that moment.

* * *

**Tell it to the Review Button (or PM me)!**


	5. The Talk

**All characters, while revised, belong to Stephanie Meyer, Author of the _Twilight Saga_**

**Thanks to my Beta-Clglover**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Talk

The next day Bella and I spent the morning in our meadow. We sat in the grass among the dandelions. The May weather was exceptionally and uncommonly warm for Forks. It was our favorite kind of day to spend in the clearing.

Bella was ecstatic about the wedding. It was all that she could talk about.

"Ooh, this is going to be so great. Let's not have some long engagement, okay? Let's get married before we go off to school in Alaska. How about in July? That way we can have a long honeymoon and still come back to say bye to Charlie before we go off. You know we have our own little annoying wedding planner right? I am surprised she hasn't tackled us down with ideas yet."

"I assume you are talking about Alice? So you don't mind if she takes care of the wedding? I figured it would make her very happy."

"Are you kidding? She probably already has a designer working on my dress. But, to be polite she will wait for us to ask." Bella turned around and faced me, looking quite evil. "Let's torture her and make her wait!"

"That is mean, Miss Cullen."

"Ooh, we can tell her when we get back," she said softly slapping me on my arm, "The only problem is she is going to make me go shopping. You'll never see me again." We both laughed at that.

Nobody was prepared for a shopping trip with Alice. The first time I was subjected to such torture, I contemplated jumping from the top level of the Port Angeles Mall. Alice saw my decision and warned that my broken leg wouldn't end this trip any sooner. Damn visions.

"Well, the guest list is all yours, Bella. The only person I plan to invite is Charlie."

"Come on, you have to invite someone other than your father. Legally he has to be there," Bella joked.

"Maybe I will invite Mike, Jessica, and Lauren just to piss them off."

Mike still had improper thoughts about my Bella, and he has had a definite hate for me since it was obvious I would be with her and he would never have her. That effectively ended our convenient friendship.

"Now who's being mean, Mr. Swan?" We both laughed.

"I will be nice, I promise. Maybe one of your distant relative can take care of Mike for me, or at least distract him enough that I don't have to hear his fantasies about you. I don't think I will be able to take that during the ceremony."

"Yeah! You finally get to meet my Denali family. Tanya is going to love you. She is my favorite cousin. She might just be able to help you out with that. She and her sisters, Irina and Kate, have had their fair share of human men. But none of them have ever fallen in love with one."

"Really?" It doesn't surprise me that men would swarm to any vampire woman, they were gorgeous, or at least the four I knew anyway.

"Yeah. They of course are vegetarians as well. They think human men are more fun."

I could only guess what Bella's cousins did to entertain their human male friends. It opened the door to something I had wanted to talk to Bella about for some time. Even with as close as we were, it didn't seem like a very gentlemanly thing to discuss. However, given that we were planning a life together, I felt I really had no choice. Bella always stopped us before things got too heated in our many make out sessions. Bella once mentioned that she would have to learn some self control but I was willing to forfeit such qualities if it meant I could have more of her. I swallowed hard and prepared myself for a delicate conversation.

"That actually reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about." I could feel the nerves building up in me. "We have a honeymoon to plan." Bella stiffened her previously relaxed pose and I knew she understood what I was getting at. At least I wasn't the only one nervous about this conversation.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Anything in particular you wanted to discuss," Bella avoided eye contact, which was fine with me. I could hardly look her in the eye either.

"I think we should discuss our... um... if we... if we can..." I've never stuttered so hard in my life.

"Sex... okay. There, I said it," Bella yelled. We both exhaled. The word felt like a giant elephant was now in the clearing with us.

All I could do was pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. Why did I even bring it up? That effectively made Bella laugh. Her angelic giggle loosened me some. Bella always could make me smile, but I still couldn't look her in the eye just yet.

"Okay Edward, we have to talk about this. You are soon going to be my husband. We should be able to discuss these kinds of things no matter how uncomfortable they makes us. So I will start; yes I am a virgin, but I don't think it will be safe for us. I could really hurt you. What about you, have you ever..."

"No!" I don't know why I spit that out so hard. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing to calm back down. "I am a virgin, you are my first everything really. Why do you think you would hurt me," I was finally able to look her in her eyes. She seemed afraid and sad.

"When vampires give way to instinct, be it in hunting or in passion, we have less control. I could crush you without even trying. I've unfortunately heard Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, but Rosalie and Emmett are the worst. They literally bring houses down."

"Really? I should be grateful right now you can't read my mind." My excitement may have been a little much. Bella popped me on my leg.

"Edward Anthony Swan!"

"Sorry," but I honestly wasn't.

"I understand that it's a major part of being husband and wife. Yet another thing I won't be able to give you. If you want to call off the engagement, I will understand," Bella was looked heartbroken. My sweet Bella, she would never understand how just being in her presence was enough for me. I loved to touch her and hold her and kiss her but that was all just a bonus to a much greater prize; having her in my life.

I lifted her head up by her chin and starred into her fading eyes. She would have to hunt soon. I brushed my thumb along her jaw line.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. We'll figure something out, but even if I spend my remaining days only holding you, I would have gotten more than I deserved." I slowly pulled her closer to me and began kissing her softly. Our kiss grew more and more in passion.

Bella adjusted her legs to straddle me across my lap as she slid her hands threw my already tossed hair. My hands rubbed and searched her body from her bare shoulders and down her mostly bare legs. We pulled each other closer than space would allow. Her sweet scent swam over me successfully drowning me in a desire to only have more and more of her. I knew we were dangerously beyond the limits that Bella had previously outlined for us, but I had no intentions on stopping until she made me. Breathing was becoming more difficult but I was prepared to die a very happy man.

Bella began to loosen her grip on my shirt and slowed down her kisses. She began to place soft pecks on my neck, cheeks, and forehead. I wanted to pout like a little child.

"Self control is definitely being chipped away every time that I'm with you," she said drawing in a long breath I knew she didn't need.

"And this is a bad thing?" I asked, falling completely on my back in the grass. I placed my hands on the side of her thigh as she continued to straddle my lap. We weren't going to do anything, I could see that, but I really didn't want her to move just yet.

"Possibly. Maybe I could talk to Carlisle; see what the risk really is. That's not going to be a pleasant father-daughter conversation." Bella rolled her eyes at the thought. She was already embarrassed trying to think about it.

I laughed trying to imagine Bella bringing up something so crass with her father. I remember the conversation between Charlie and I in what seems like ages ago. Even between father and son, it was beyond difficult. I could only imagine between a father and virtually innocent daughter.

"You would really do that," I said as I tried to hide my excitement. My physical attraction to Bella was obviously there, but not a large part, but I am a hormonal teenager, nonetheless.

"Anything for my husband." Bella leaned down and kissed me again.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**I know you got something to say (everyone does)!**

**Hit that Reivew Button (or PM me).**


	6. More Legends

**But Mommy I wonna be Stephanie Meyer! Fine then-I'll just play with her toys then!**

**thanks Clglover**

* * *

Chapter 5:

More Legends

The one bad thing about spending time with Bella in our meadow was the time ending.

It wasn't until we re-entered civilization that it became obvious that nothing else had been accomplished in our day. If it wasn't for TV dinners and cold cuts, Charlie may have starved. Given that I would soon be leaving him for college, and now to build a life with my soon-to-bewife, I tried to spoil him as much as I could with a hot meal as often as possible. I still slipped sometimes, not getting home till after he made it in from work. As was the case today.

Bella and I walked into the house discussing restrictions to give Alice about the wedding. We had decided on a small ceremony of no more than seventy five people, mostly vampires. Therefore the amount of food should not feed a small army. While keeping appearances was important, I didn't like the idea of being too wasteful. Bella agreed with me. Alice was also restricted on the amount of money she could spend. Bella told me for one of Rosalie's wedding Alice had two hundred white doves released at the first kiss. Bella and I were more on the simplistic side of things. When we walked into the house we found Charlie sitting at the table, bib on and holding a knife and fork in a demanding manor. Bella all but fell in the floor laughing.

"Sorry Dad, but don't you think this is a little dramatic?" I said, rolling my eyes as I walked to the refrigerator. Bella took her usual seat at the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. At that distance from the kitchen table, Charlie couldn't see that Bella was holding her breath. Bella couldn't stand the smell for cooked food, especially meat.

"Yeah, I guess I am being a bit much," Charlie said removing his make shift bib. "Bella dear, you know I love you but you are keeping a grown man from a hot meal. That is very dangerous."

"Sorry Charlie. I will make sure after we're married, Edward comes and cook your dinner every night."

"That is more like it," Charlie said slamming his first down on the table. His pretend anger gave Bella the giggles all over again.

As I started to fry the chicken I thawed out the night before, I couldn't help but think about Bella's comment. Maybe Bella was just making conversation but if her statement to Charlie about me cooking him dinner every night was true it proved she had no intention of changing me to a vampire. I couldn't help but think about how old I would be when Bella traded me up for a younger model. How horrible will it be when everyone thought I was her father or grandfather? No I couldn't let it go that far. I would give her a year, but no more than two. I had to be with her always. Charlie pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, did Jacob make it to the party last night?"

"No, he didn't. I tried to call him but Billy said he was out. I haven't talked to him since his party." That reminded me of something I needed to speak with Carlisle about.

"Bella dear, if you would give your soon-to-be father-in-law the courtesy? Would you add Billy and Jacob Black to your invitation list? They are like family."

"Black you say?" Bella's concerned showed all over her face. She looked as if she was on high alert for danger.

I didn't know how Charlie didn't notice her change but he continued, "Yeah, Billy Black is my best friend. He is one of the tribal council chief down at the Quileute Reservation. Jacob and Edward were good friends when they were younger. Before Jacob moved away."

Bella posture suggested that her greatest concern was confirmed right there in my small kitchen. I couldn't help but watch as I continued to cook Charlie's dinner. If I ever wanted to read Bella's mind, right then topped any other time.

I finished Charlie's dinner just as Bella excused herself to go home as she did anytime Charlie and I sat to eat.

"You know Jacob got sick the day after his party?" Charlie said after taking a huge bite of his chicken.

"No. I didn't know that. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is fine. Billy says he is right as rain. He was only sick for a couple of days."

I cleaned the kitchen before excusing myself to return to my love, Bella.

"Not too late Edward. I know school is out but Dr. Cullen needs his beauty sleep you know," Charlie screamed after me as I walked out of the door. Charlie would never know how little "beauty sleep" Carlisle, or the rest of the Cullens, needed.

The Cullen residence was boisterous as ever as I pulled into the secluded drive. Bella and Alice were sitting on the front steps. I was sure they had heard me miles back. I parked the car in front of the garage and before I could get out Bella was standing in front of my car door.

"Missed me, love?" she said, wrapping my arms around my neck.

"Most definitely," I said as I began to kiss her. I was interrupted before I reached my goal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all can do all that later. Hell you just left him two hours ago," Alice said. She began to jump up and down and I remembered what it was she really wanted with us. "Don't you have something to ask me," Alice hinted at.

"Yes, I do," I tried to sound as serious as possible, "did you ever find out why that chicken crossed the road?" My attempt at a joke successfully made Bella laugh. Not so much was the case with Alice.

"Edward Swan and Isabella Cullen! If you don't stop playing with my emotions." Only when Alice got really mad did she resemble a vampire. Now was one of those times.

I cleared my throat and began, "Alice, would you do Bella and I the great honor of planning our wedding?" I quickly amended, "With some slight restrictions, that is."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alice was bouncing like a rubber ball. I never heard a voice go that high before. Even Bella covered her ears. That was all that was needed to send the pixie running in the house with glee. Bella and I followed slowly behind.

The remaining Cullens were to their own activities.

Esme was creating floral designs in crystal vases. Jasper was playing _God of War 3 _on the PlayStation 3. Emmett and Rosalie were constructing a rather elaborate house of cards, until Alice pulled Rosalie away to begin wedding preparations. We would have to have that talk about restrictions very soon. Carlisle was not amongst the family, I assumed he was in his study. Bella and I made our way to the couch to watch Jasper, after I said hello to everyone. Esme welcomed me with her usual hug. After sitting with Bella for a short while Carlisle's thoughts appeared.

"_Good evening Edward. Alice mentioned to me that she saw us having a very serious conversation. Would you like to join me in my office?"_

Finally, I would have someone to discuss this Quileute mystery with. I was sure it was nothing but it piqued my interest nonetheless.

I moved slightly from under Bella and pulled her face to mine. I could never leave Bella without a kiss, at least.

"Love, I'm going to go talk to Carlisle," I said moving to the edge of the coach seat.

"What? No!" Bella shouted. We had the attention of every person in the house. Why the sudden aversion to me talking to Carlisle? Carlisle and I often times had one on one conversations, verbally and mentally, that Bella never objected to. Suddenly, as if I could read Bella's mind, the day's topic in our meadow came back to me. Bella though I was going to talk to Carlisle about our marital restrictions. Her extra large eyes confirmed my train of thought.

"No, dear," I laughed, "I am going to leave that talk between father and daughter."

"Oh, that is so mean," Bella said sitting up crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

Bella's reaction must have triggered a vision in Alice. I watched as Alice saw Bella cringing in embarrassment while talking to Carlisle about no need for birth control. Alice and I shared a loud laugh, leaving the rest of the family wondering what the hell happened.

"_I wanna be in on the damn joke,"_ Emmett screamed in his own head.

As I appeared at the door Carlisle told me to come in. I assumed he heard my heart beat. Carlisle's office resembled a well stocked medical library. His desk was large and matched the mahogany desk in his office at the hospital. The extra tall book shelves gave the appearance that the room was too tall to belong in the house.

"Edward, son, how are you? What can I do for you today," Carlisle said closing his medical terminology book.

"I'm great Carlisle, thank you. I wanted to speak with you about a couple of things I've witnessed over the last week, as well as heard in a couple of thoughts."

"Oh, I hope it isn't anything too private." Carlisle respected my attempt to stay out of people's heads.

"Well, it apparently involves you all and a Quileute legend. My father's best friend is Billy Black, one of the council chiefs at the Quileute Reservation. A week ago I invited his son Jacob to the graduation party and Billy was furious. Of course he didn't voice his concerns. Jacob also mentioned something in his own thoughts about how their legends warn them to stay away from 'The Cullens.' Than this evening, Bella immediately tensed when Charlie mentioned adding them to the wedding guest list."

Carlisle looked as stressed as Bella did sitting in my kitchen. After a few unnecessary breaths Carlisle's shoulders loosened again as if he was able to turn off his mental alert.

"Well Edward given the points of the treaty I am not supposed to discuss it, however you are going to be a part of this family and your very decision to become one of us will affect us all."

"My decision? What, my decision to become a vampire?"

Carlisle stood up from his desk and walked around to the other chair opposite me. Carlisle looked as if he was afraid of what he was about to say.

"Just over seventy years ago Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I lived in these parts. One day while hunting we crossed into the Quileute territory and they instantly took us as a threat, which they very well should have. Apparently the tribe once had a run in with a vampire and the end results were devastating. I was able to convince the chief, Ephraim Black, I assume Billy Black's grandfather, that we were different. He saw the truth in the color of our eyes."

Carlisle stood and walked away from his seat as if he needed to stretch his legs. I adjusted myself anxiously awaiting the rest of the story.

"The point to the treaty was to protect each other from the other, as well as protect us from exposure. They vowed to keep what we were a secret and in return we wouldn't hunt on their land. The Quileute had a secret of their own to keep. When faced with danger or a threat, Quileute members, those who carry the gene, can transform into wolves, to protect themselves and their family."

Carlisle paused again. Surely he read the shock on my face at the mention of people turning into wolves. He patiently waited on me to ask the obvious question.

"Wolves? As in werewolves. Full moon and all of that. You can't be serious."

Carlisle let out his characteristic light laugh, "No, not quite. While those exist as well, _I will tell you about those another time," _Carlisle added in his thoughts, "these are men who shape shift into a protector, be it day or night. They are not the savages known of western civilization mythology. Edward, given that Ephraim Black was one of these wolves and he is Billy Black's grandfather, it is highly likely that your friend Jacob is one of the protectors as well."

Jacob as a wolf. It sounded absurd. Despite my past year involvement with many vampires, my mind couldn't wrap around the idea of more legends. What else could be true? Would I be running into Big Foot the next time Bella and I were in our meadow?

"Given that there is this treaty, why can't the Quileute come around you all?"

"Despite our truce there is always respectful amount of fear amongst men of different worlds. As far as Jacob, I am sure he knows all about his tribes legends. Whether he believes them is totally up to him. If he does carry the gene I am sure he will find out soon enough." Carlisle had begun to pace back and forth. Something that he needed to say was showing worry on his face.

"There is one other thing you must know about the treaty. I convinced them that we were different, that we didn't feed off the blood of humans. The treaty states that if we were to bite, not kill, bite a human the treaty would be void. The Quileute can do whatever they must to protect the people of not only their tribe but of Washington. It would mean a war between coven and pack."

And there it was. My very decision to join the Cullen family could start a war, destruction, and lost. Everything I wanted was now tainted by this new information.

"Is this the real reason Bella refuse to change me?" I asked Carlisle. I could feel the stress of it all on my chest.

The voice that answered was angelic, "No. I hadn't even thought about the treaty until Charlie mention the Blacks this evening," Bella said standing in the door way. When she walked over to my chair I stood and took her hand.

Bella leaned into my chest, lying her head down. This topic was always hard and stressful for her. I knew Bella was also trying to sort her need to find balance between being together forever and being the monster she vowed to never be. There was a whole new meaning to the decision I had to make: Forever join the love of my life and destroy a nearly three quarter century worth of peace between two worlds or lose my Bella to age, time, and the certain inevitability of death.

"You two do not need to worry about these things right now. You have college and a wedding to plan. We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Carlisle added through his thoughts, _"You do not have to carry the weight of all of this on you own Edward. We will all decide together, when the time comes. We will stand together. You are a part of this family, no matter what." _

I gave Carlisle a slight nod, as a custom to our silent conversations. Even with Bella's extra sensitive abilities she wouldn't have noticed.

Carlisle had made his way back behind his desk.

"Now Bella, dear, I understand you have something you want to discuss also."

Bella turned her face into my chest. I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice joined in from down stairs.

* * *

**I know you got something to say (everyone does)!**

**Leave it with my secretaries - The Review Button or the PM Button**

**Thanks Love!**


	7. Threats From All Sides

Chapter 6

Threats From All Sides 

I still didn't know what to do about Jacob.

It had been a couple of weeks since Carlisle explained to me about the Treaty between the Cullens and the Quileutes. I still had not been able to wrap my head around Jacob changing into a wolf. It was something I would have to see to believe. I contemplated calling Jacob just to talk. Not about the treaty but things that men talked about. Before I knew any of this, I thought Jacob and I could possibly be good friends. Knowing that he was the natural enemy of the love of my life, and her family, halted those calls every time. Jacob didn't know that I knew a piece of his tribal history, as I was not supposed to know. I didn't know if I would be able to look him in the eye and pretend I didn't know. The possibility of igniting a war loomed heavily within me.

Jacob never called me. I decided to call him. I would let him tell me himself when, or if, he was ever ready. If all went well, if the truce between the tribe and coven was stronger, than maybe, just maybe, I could gain a friend and a best man.

Bella wouldn't be back until later that evening. The night before Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme went hunting, which by day turned into a wedding preparation. The girls' weekend would end with one more hunting trip and then they were to return home. There was no better time than this to begin building a male bond.

It was late morning and I figured now was as good of a time as any to call. As the phone rang I became nervous, not really knowing what to say, but hoping it would come to me. After three rings someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jacob said. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Jacob, it's Edward. What going on man? Hadn't heard from you." I tried to be as light as possible. My voice did not betray me.

"What the hell do you want?" So much for Jacob being in a good mood.

"Just trying to see how you been. What the hell is your problem?"

"You and your leech fiancé and her family," Jacob was screaming into the phone. What did he mean by leech?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me Eddie. I know everything about your precious Cullens. I know you know what they are. You tell your vampire friends to watch their backs. We are stronger than ever. I am the Alpha now. I will not hesitate to kill every last one of you. Don't fucking call me anymore. We have nothing to discuss." Jacob hung up the phone.

So Jacob, not only knew all of his tribe's history, he believed them, and accepted them. He claimed his heritage and by default Jacob had become my enemy. The tone he took towards my new family was full of hate. He made it pretty clear we had no reason to talk.

Unfortunately, Charlie didn't know any of this. Not what that Cullens were, not what the Quileute were and not what I was willing to do to stay with Bella for forever. Yet Charlie was expecting an invitation to my wedding to be sent to the Blacks. My new enemies.

So much for my best man.

"Alice, it's not like I'm going to be losing or gaining weight. One fitting would be enough." Bella screamed. The Cullen/Hale women were still outside but Bella and Alice's argument was loud enough for anyone to hear.

I had gone to the Cullen Estate to await the arrival of my love. Taking advantage of the fact I spent every walking moment with Bella, Alice took evening time to conduct wedding planning work. After the ladies trip, I knew there was going to be plenty of work to do tonight.

"Bella, perfection takes persistence and work. Don't be any more difficult than you have been already," I could just see Alice rolling her eyes.

"We better go help them. They took Rosalie's Escalade. There will be plenty of bags," Carlisle said walking to the doors. Carlisle was more than right. I could see this was going to be a bitter sweet night.

"Edward stay out of my head. I don't want you seeing Bella's dress until the wedding. No one else has seen it besides Bella to ensure its secrecy."

"Fine, Alice. What happened to our discussion about restriction?" I asked after my third trip outside to retrieve bags (and that's with the assistance of three strong vampires moving at lighting speed).

"Ooh, don't worry Edward. I have stayed within all of your restrictions. Bella and Esme saw to it. Hell, Bella even created a few extra ones." Alice was not very happy about that.

"Yes love, we forgot to tell Alice she couldn't buy silverware molded out of pure gold or enlaced with sapphire jewels," Bella said finally kissing me. I thought I was going to go crazy waiting on her lips to grace mine.

"Good thinking, dear. How could we forget?" I commented sarcastically to Bella while looking at Alice.

"You should have seen them. I thought they were going to tear each other's limbs off," Esme said taking her niche besides Carlisle.

"Planning Rosalie's weddings were more fun than this! You two have made it very clear that this will be your only wedding. You have to do it big for goodness sake!" Alice was seething.

The family collected in the living room where most of the bags had been placed. Emmett and Jasper were upset that the sudden flood of bags from David's Bridal didn't allow them to finish their Madden 2011 Tournament on the PlayStation 3. The site was a bit overwhelming for me as well. I didn't regret my decision to have Bella as my wife. I was just suddenly weary of the wedding planner. Bella and I had a month before the wedding. Bella was sitting with her hands on her face, unsuccessfully drowning out Alice's mumbling about benefits of rutching. I wondered if Bella would be opposed to eloping.

"Edward Anthony Swan! I would never forgive you!" I guess Alice had a vision.

"Whoa! Edward what did you do," Emmett asked.

"I didn't do anything. Well, I was going to ask Bella if she mind eloping," I said nervously to the others.

"Hey, I was going to ask you the same thing," Bella said turning to face me revealing her gorgeous smile. Everyone began to snicker at Alice's obvious dislike of Bella and me for the time being.

"It is not surprising Bella and Edward thoughts were along the same lines," Carlisle said through his laughs.

"One day, you people will learn to respect and admire my genius." Alice was livid, she wasn't very pixie-like at that moment. Bella and I doubled over in laughter. "Bella, Edward, I love you dearly, but I will not hesitate to end you both! Don't mess with the wedding planner!"

I was suddenly afraid of my favorite sister-in-law. Even Jasper's thoughts were trying to warn me to take Alive very seriously.

"_Edward her anger is genuine. I wouldn't test her if I was you. Great, I hate it when Alice is this mad, it means I won't be getting any tonight. Damn it!_

I tried to hide my laugher as to not upset Alice any further while mouthing to Jasper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for thinking it, Alice. Bella and I are not going anywhere." Bella pouted a little. I rubbed her arm to comfort her and mouthed, "We'll survive." Bella rolled her eyes, not quite convinced.

"Look, I have taken care of everything. All I ask you two to do is smile, nod, and say 'I do' when the time calls for it," Alice was quickly shifting through material for the guest bags.

"We can do that," Bella and I said simultaneously.

"Okay, that is already getting old," Emmett joked.

Being on the same page, finishing each other's sentences, always being at one with Bella would never get old for me.

"Okay men! It's your turn to be fitted – upstairs you go!" Alice shuffled us towards the stairs.

In a blink of an eye, Emmett disappeared out the front door, Carlisle was out of the back door, and Jasper disappeared towards the kitchen. I stood standing at the base of the stairs: alone.

"Traitors! Every singe one of you!" I said, pinching my nose and speaking at a normal volume. I knew those cowards heard me where ever they were.

Everyone found it funny. Including Alice.


	8. Holy Matrimony

**I do not own the characters of this story. Thanks for letting me play SM!**

**Award for The Best Beta goes to . . . Clglover (PM her for her "I-Like-To-Thank-The-Academy-Speech")**

**If you would like to see the pictures of the Wedding (dress, tux, bridemaids dress, etc) check out my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Holy Matrimony**

*** * Alice POV * ***

My matrimonial masterpiece was complete. Not bad for two months of planning if I say so myself. And I do say so!

I thought I was going to have to kill Edward and Bella there towards the end. Edward promised that he and Bella wouldn't elope on me but I had that vision a few other times, all at different tacky Las Vegas Chapels. Well, they didn't say anything else so I tried to ignore them. They would have regretted it in the end. No fly by night wedding couldn't ever topped my genius.

The entire bottom level had been transformed into a wedding heaven. There were one hundred white chairs facing the front door. The aisle in which the wedding party walked started at the base of the stairs which was perfect because Bella looked like an angel coming down to earth. Along the aisle were bundles of Lilies and velvet Roses. At the altar stood a white arch with green vines and sapphire blue flowers. Bella and Edward insisted on a night wedding, which was perfect for the non-human guest. The large full moon showed straight through the back wall window. The moon looked so large it appeared as if he came down just to attend this perfect ceremony.

Rosalie and I, of course, were bridesmaids. Our sapphire blue dresses were bunched at the bust and was knee length with a slight flair under the bust. Rosalie begged to wear ribbon strappy sandals to show off her legs. I thought I was going to have to beat her into understanding this was Bella's day. I convinced her to wear the blue peep toe pumps by the big day. As we were getting dressed I saw myself planning another wedding – without restrictions. Yay! Rosalie and Emmett were getting married again. That would make number eleven. I couldn't wait!

I had successfully kept Bella's wedding dress a secret from Edward, and everyone else. Bella appreciated the simplicity of it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline outlined with faux diamonds (damn Bella's price restrictions). While the top half of the dress outlined Bella shape and the skirt gradually flared in lose material making Bella look even slimmer and her bust larger. Edward would thank me for that, I was sure. I had Rosalie do Bella's hair. She pulled Bella's hair into a tight bun, leaving out only a small bit of hair in the front that lay across her right cheek, which sat at the top, perfect for pins of her veil. Bella didn't want her see-through lace veil to cover her face. She kept saying something about she wanted Edward to see who he was getting. Like he didn't already know.

All the men were dressed in three piece custom tailored Calvin Klein suites, black on black. Esme wore a longer version of the bridesmaid's dress, except I personally added a single shoulder strap to make it stand out a little more.

Everything was ready. Emmett and my Jasper descended the stairs first, followed by Edward. Charlie escorted Esme to their featured parents' seats. Next followed Rosalie and then myself. At the switch of the processional music, Bella, the almost-blushing-bride, and Carlisle made the grand entrance. It was beautiful.

Who could ever question my genius?

*** * Edwards POV * * **

I wasn't nervous. I was anxious.

On this perfect night in July, Isabella Cullen would finally become Isabella Swan, my wife. I would be telling the whole world I would give any and everything for her. I was ready. I wondered if all men were as ready to run to the alter as I was. I was blessed to be surrounded by four men who took this very seriously. They all had their day at the alter with the women of their dreams. I was proud they were in my life. I couldn't help but think that if I ever needed help I could ask any of them. Even Emmett.

"_Edward you have so many emotions rolling off you, it's giving me a migraine," _Jasper placed his thoughts in my head.

I silently apologized; I couldn't help but pace the floor. There was nothing to distract me from my thoughts. Not one of the men even tried.

I thought about mine and Bella's planned honeymoon. Due to our late night wedding and next couple of days of uncommonly sunny weather for Forks, Bella and I weren't going to leave at the end of the reception. We would spend our first night as man and wife at the Cullen Estate. The family all decided to go camping. I knew it was Carlisle's idea to give us some privacy. Thanks to Alice investments, I had saved enough to tour all the continents as my honeymoon gift to Bella. We would stay in two cities on each continent for two days each. The honeymoon would take one month all together. We would then come back to Forks for one week to say our good-byes and then head off to Alaska to prepare for school. To begin our new life together.

"I still think it sucked we didn't have a bachelor party." Emmett interrupted my thoughts. He was pouting like a five year old.

The remaining three men smiled at Emmett's genuine bitterness on the subject. I didn't feel like there was a need to celebrate the lost of my single life. I was wiling to celebrate my union to Bella, but Emmett said it didn't work that way. I was happy when Alice came and told us it was time.

Standing at the altar was surreal. The wedding party looked spectacular and I knew Alice was extremely pleased with her work. The most fantastic part of the day was standing on the landing of the stairs being escorted by Carlisle. Bella was even more breathtaking than the day I saw her for the first time. Everyone in the room disappeared. There were only us.

Radiant was not enough to describe her. Everything about her was perfection manifested into one instance. I wanted to sprint down the aisle and take her in my hand but I feared a pixie that was in my presence. She must have sensed my excitement.

"_Edward I am glad you like what you see, but be patient and concentrate on breathing. You will have her soon enough," _Alice thought. "_Now aren't you glad you didn't elope?" _Alice smiled was wider than her face.

"_Relax, Edward. Let me help you." _Jasper sent a wave of calm and eases my way. I allowed his power to envelop me, but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella; it was becoming increasingly more difficult to just relax.

The ceremony was a blur. I was just happy to speak at all the right times.

*** * Bella's POV * ***

It seemed conceited but I just couldn't stop staring in the mirror.

I had a lot of mirror to look into. All of us women were sequestered to Alice's room in which one wall was an entire mirror. As I studied my dress in my reflection, I wasn't surprised at Alice's skills, but how well she knew me. This dress was exactly something I would pick out for myself. It was simple and elegant. I loved the way it looked and the way it felt. I planned on never taking it off.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Rosalie said standing behind me.

I gasped, the first time in a couple of decades. Esme and Alice even looked up at Rosalie. Not that Rosalie thought I was ugly, or plain, but she usually reserved the term "beautiful" for only things directly associated with her. This was so much more than a compliment. I couldn't even speak. I just smiled at her, turned, and took her into a hug. I loved my family so much. I was anxious for Edward to join us.

I, of course, was the last to leave the room – after the wedding march began. Carlisle was even more handsome than usual in his tuxedo.

"Isabella, you are absolutely spectacular," Carlisle said taking my arm.

"Thanks, Daddy." For the first time since I had been turned, I felt like a seventeen year old being given away by the best man on Earth.

As I made my way down the stairs, I took in the rest of Alice's work.

My annoying sister had a talent for making dreams come true. The set-up was perfect. The ceremony began at the perfect time that the moon was visible right through the large window. Even the sight of the moon and stars couldn't match the beauty that awaited me under the flowery arch.

Edward looked good enough to eat... or I guess drink, but he was always appetizing to me. Good thing he can't read my thoughts.

I wanted to run to him. I wanted to bypass all the formalities and scream, "I do!" I needed to be in his arms. I must have subconsciously been moving a bit too fast because I could feel Carlisle tighten his grip on my arm. Suddenly Alice rubbed her nose as if it itched. _Wait a minute,_ vampires don't itch. Did she just signal Jasper? She must have, because suddenly I felt calm and patient. Thankfully the aisle wasn't very long.

Looking at Edward in his black on black suite made me tingle. I was suddenly no longer afraid of our honeymoon. I was ready for it. I had never been so physically attracted to Edward, and since I already found him absolutely mouth watering, that was saying a lot.

"Oh! For the love of God!" I heard Jasper say quickly and very low. I was pretty sure every vampire in the house heard him; I was embarrassed though no one else knew what caused his outburst but me. I was sure Jasper felt my sudden attraction to Edward.

I would apologize to Jasper later. Right then I had to focus on officially becoming Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan.

*** * Alice POV * ***

I wasn't even looking for a damn vision!

It took everything in me to continue my pace back down the aisle after the wedding was over. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Bella was going to be so pissed off. Where did he come from? How did he even know she was getting married? I know Bella didn't invite him. Hell, she would rather tear his head off and roast marshmallows over his burning body than have him anywhere near her, her wedding, or Edward. When is he going to get it in his thick concrete skull that they never were, and never would be? He better not destroy my masterpiece or I will obliterate him myself!

Suddenly everything went blank. Every vision was gone. I couldn't see past the reception. What the hell! The freaking wolves too! Ooh this is going to be one hell of a night.

The greatest thing about me and my Jasper was that we didn't have to speak a word. All we had to do was look at each other and we knew what the other needed. I knew he sensed how tense I was as soon as the first vision hit. You would think we could read each other's mind as well as Edward could. Fuck, I hope Edward is too mesmerized by Bella to have noticed any of that.

I darted my eyes to my heart holding on to my arm. Just keep walking Jazz. Don't alert the others, not yet, we need a plan first.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my profile to see the Wedding scene.**

**Everyone has something to say!**

**Leave it with the Reveiw Button or PM Me!**


	9. Fear

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**While revised it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Beta - Clglover**

* * *

Chapter 8

Fear

I had everything I needed right in my arms. The things that could take it all away were plotting against us already.

During the reception I met more of Bella's family. Tanya was just as conceited as Bella told me. I was shock when she began flirting with me right in front of Bella. Bella just laughed. Irina and Kate were not as bold. I was surprised when I saw Kate dancing with Charlie on at least two occasions. Bella and her siblings joked about that one all night. Especially Emmett.

"So is Charlie robbing the cradle or is Kate a cougar, since she is, like, a thousand years old?"

Everyone actually began to ponder that before looking at each other and busted out laughing.

As we sat at the table, Bella and I couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. The rest of the party just wasn't there to us. So it took me by surprise when Bella suddenly tensed and let out a low growl. I am sure every other vampire in the yard heard it as well; including the one standing in front of our table.

"Well I am happy to see you, too, Isabella. _Wow, the things I could do to you," _the stranger said.

Who the hell was this guy? Anger filled me at the set of his thoughts. I didn't like him already. I knew he was a vampire but he didn't introduce himself at the top of the reception. He was as at least six feet tall, as tall as me, with a slight build. His hair was dark brown and cropped on his face. His smile was big but creepy. More than anything was how deep red his eyes were. He was not a vegetarian and looked like a vampire. While I had met a few of Bella's extend family who had red eyes, such as Charlotte and Peter, this stranger eyes seemed to portray evil, rather than diet. Though I was sitting right next to Bella, he had not notice me at all. His thoughts about Bella were worst than Mike Newton's.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing here? I didn't invite you!" Bella was furious.

I never heard Bella talk about previous boyfriends but I was pretty sure I was meeting one now. My dislike for him was not only because of his interest in Bella. My dislike for him stemmed from his thought. Everything about him seemed to be different from the Cullens. If he was ever with Bella, I didn't understand how. Bella's obvious distaste for him made me curious as to their previous encounters.

"Bella you should know by now. I always know when something is going on, especially with you."

His eyes searched over Bella's body, sending fury through me. Jasper must have sensed my temper. The Cullens began to station themselves around Bella and me, pretending to not pay attention. Esme and Carlisle had begun to talk to a few of the guest who were at the table to the right of ours. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing, and they began to Waltz back in our direction. Alice and Jasper came back to the wedding party tables and sat at the opposite end of the confrontation. Though they pretend to be interested in only each other, I knew they were paying attention to us.

Bella stood up to address Riley, "I am asking you to leave. There is nothing for you here." Bella's anger was undeniable. I stood up with Bella; Riley still hadn't looked my way.

"What's wrong, love, you don't want your new pet to know about our courtship?" Riley asked Bella looking in my direction for the first time. My blood was boiling.

"Leave now, Riley!"

"Isabella," Riley said drawing out the end of my loves name. He reached up to brush her cheek.

I moved his hand with speed I didn't know I possessed before he could touch her. My anger was physically coursing through my veins. Emmett and Jasper were at my side. The fury in me was so strong, I didn't know if Jasper was trying to calm me or sending me the rage that was washing over my body. Riley growled and sneered at me. Bella was shocked, staring at the side of my face. I couldn't make out her expression. Was she afraid?

"_Oh. Shit. Edward," _Emmett screamed in his thoughts.

I was not thinking about the fact that we were about to cause a scene at Bella and mine's reception. I was not thinking about how if this went wrong, it would expose over fifty percent of the wedding guest. I was not even thinking about the fact that Riley could tear my throat out before I could move. I was only thinking about protecting Bella. Ironic-of the two of us, she was not the one needing protection.

"That was not very smart of you. Walk away now!" Riley was fuming just as much. What the hell? He was the last one in this situation to be pissed about anything. "Isabella and I have a history that you will never understand," Riley said turning his eyes back on Bella. I hadn't realized she was slightly behind Jasper and was being comforted by Rosalie and Alice. "You don't even belong here, human."

I was in front of Riley before I realized my feet were moving. I stood toe to toe with a vampire. A vampire who drank human blood and therefore would have no second thought about killing me, but I did not fear him.

"I belong here more than you do. Now I am asking you to leave my wedding. NOW!" I spoke between clinched teeth.

"Isabella _will_ be mine," Riley eyes turned from blood red to onyx black.

"Like hell she will!"

The entire reception was paying attention to the confrontation. Charlie and Carlisle had appeared behind Riley. Carlisle placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. It may have stopped his actions but it did not stop his thoughts. His mind was screaming at me.

"_I know you can hear me right now. I will have your head. No one will take Isabella away from me. You just signed your death warrant." _How did he know about my ability?

Riley shook Carlisle's hand off his shoulder and growled directly at me. It only pissed me off more. I wondered when or if the fear would ever come. I had a reason to be afraid. Didn't I?

"This isn't over." Riley looked to Bella who was sad, embarrassed and angry. Riley walked at a not so human pace away from the wedding guest. He was not worried about exposure as his thoughts continued to spit venom about me, knowing I would hear every word.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie went back to the party, trying to redirect the remaining party goers. Jasper and Emmett slightly loosened their stance behind me. The three of us walked over to Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Rosalie and Alice stepped back so that I could take Bella in my arms. She fell into me as if the stress of the situation had been too much on her. I couldn't say anything, I could only squeeze her. Leave it to Emmett to bring everyone back to the moment with a crazy comment.

"Edward, bro! You are going to be a bad ass when you become one of us. I mean I was going to help but I was pretty sure baby brother here could have taken care of the prick!" Emmett was ridiculous, but it worked. Everyone began to laugh at Emmett and joked. The four of them went back to the party leaving Bella and me alone back at our table. We went right back to enjoying only each other before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Edward I am so sorry. Let me explain . . ."

"Bella there is nothing to explain. I love you. Nothing can mess up this day." I couldn't take my eyes off her as I brushed her jaw line with my thumb.

"I just want you to know we were never together in any kind of way. He only wishes we were." Bella gaffed.

"Forget about it. We have a wedding to attend to Mrs. Swan."

Bella snickered, "I love the sound of that." We shared a passionate kiss and took our place on the dance floor.

The rest of the reception went without a hitch. Jessica caught the bouquet and Mike Newton caught the garter belt. Bella and I actually planned it that way. I told Bella about Jessica's fantasies about Mike that began when she realized she and I would never be together. It was our secret plan to use the opportunity to hook them up. Mike and Jessica were made for each other; their minds worked the same way it seemed.

Since Bella and I wouldn't start our honeymoon for two days, we had to find another way to allow our family to assault us with rice. Alice decided to attach a cart to Jasper's motorcycle. Jasper drove us around the perimeter of the house while guest threw loads of rice on Bella and I. Emmett, true to form, was chasing behind us throwing rice directly at Bella and my hair.

It was clear into the next morning when the party finally ended. Charlie was the last guest to leave. Thankfully, Fork's early morning cloud cover allowed the vampire guest to leave unnoticed. They had to hurry however to be out of the area before the sun broke through, as Alice had foreseen. Bella and I sat in the middle of the dance floor. The rest of the family was nowhere to be found however we knew they hadn't left yet for their extended hunting trip. Life really couldn't get any better than that moment. I was married to my better half. Bella was mine and would protect her at all cost.

Alice's scream broke the peaceful silence. Jasper sped across the room to her side. She wasn't having a vision. Her mind was clearer than it had ever been before. I had never seen her mind completely blank. I could only make out panic thoughts of her own. Her panic made it too difficult to figure out what she was thinking.

"I've never seen Alice's mind like this. Something's wrong," I said, dragging Bella to Alice, Jasper, and the remaining family. "Why can't I see her visions? Why can't I see anything from her?" I asked Carlisle, but Jasper answered.

"Her visions have left her. Nothing may have changed but a hole in the vision has appeared that have erased what she has seen. There's only one thing that can do this." Jasper was holding onto Alice tightly, sending her calming waves. Jasper looked pained to finish his thought. "The only thing that affects Alice visions are wolves," Jasper said for my benefits as the rest of the family already knew this.

"The Quileute," I said, realizing what it all meant.

"They're near. I can smell them," Rosalie sneered.

Alice slowly stood to her feet and walked out of the patio door. She stopped just before reaching the ditch that separated the Cullen Estate and the remaining forest. The remaining of us followed behind her. Within seconds of us stopping Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett moved to the front of our group. Emmett and Jasper flanked Carlisle in a crouch, an attack position to prepare for something I still couldn't see or smell. Despite the early day light, I couldn't make out what was in front of us but every sense in my body told me to be alert and to protect Bella. I instantly moved in front of her. She grabbed my arm as if she needed to steady herself.

Six yellow lights came into focus. They seemed to be more than six feet off the ground. I realized they were eyes; eyes of the three wolves slowly and cautiously walking in our direction.

The wolves crossed the twelve foot ditch and stood across from their opponents, my new family. The reddish-brown wolf with long hair appeared to be the leader given his place in the line.

"_Let's get this over with. Their smell is killing me." _

I wasn't sure whose thoughts I was reading. Because of the deepness of the voice, I only knew they belong to a man. I scanned Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle's minds. They all seemed to be alert but none of them was impatient. Could I be reading one of the wolves mind?

The leader of the three wolves slowly walked backwards between the two other wolves each perched at his right and left side. Once he was fully behind his companions, the remaining two, one a very dark brown and the other black, closed the gap between them, hunkering down. A man in denim shorts began walking from where the wolf disappeared. As the man walked in front of the wolves they took a step back, allowing the man to take the leader's position again. The man was Jacob.

My heart all but beat out of my chest. Bella noticed my change and began to rub cool circles on my arm. We all stood there quietly for what seemed like forever. Carlisle, was the first to speak.

"Welcome allies. How can we help you this morning?" Carlisle took a step towards the three Quileute members. Jasper and Emmett followed.

"We haven't met. I am Jacob. Jacob Black. I am sure you knew my great grandfather," Jacob said with is arms crossing his chest. "I am the Alpha of the pack and I wanted to make sure you remembered our equal deal." Jacob for the first time scanned the group of vampires opposite him. When his eyes met mine he became furious. I could tell he was trying to control his anger but his shaking arms betrayed him.

"_What the fuck is Edward doing here? So he did marry the leech! They _want _to break the treaty. If it is war they want than they will get it." _

"_Edward he is pissed. His mood changed when he saw you," _Jasper thought.

"Yes, we are fully aware of the points of the treaty. All of us." Carlisle always the diplomat.

"Now, I will not hesitate to protect this town from any of you," he said scanning the group again and locking eyes with me.

Every time he looked at me I knew he wanted to say something to me personally. His thoughts became more venomous as he noticed the way Bella held on to me. Protection mode was becoming supernatural to me. I blocked Jacobs's view of Bella as I stood further in front of her crossing my arms. I felt like I should say something but I just didn't know what. Before me stood the person I once told silly secrets to and played cops and robbers with. Time and unfortunate circumstances separated us but now birth rights and love forced us apart. It didn't sit well with me.

"Respect our boarders, our agreed upon treaty, and we will not bother you." Jacob was trying to not let his anger show but was failing.

"Understood," Carlisle said.

In a blink of an eye Jacob was no longer a man. He burst into a wolf in front of us all, sending shreds of denim material all over the back yard. I didn't even try to make my brain understand how the huge form of a wolf fit in the once human body.

"_Scare tactic," _Jasper thought. His past allowed him to see everything from a General's prospective.

Jacob and his followers began to retreat. I sensed that this time would be my only chance to say something to him, I couldn't lose it.

I moved Bella's hands from my arm as her eyes begged me not to leave, but to stay at her side. I quickly moved to the front, besides Carlisle.

"Jacob." I acknowledge the red-brown wolf. I still didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say anything aloud**.** Just think it. I will hear you."

"_You will hear my thoughts. What the hell?"_

"Yes, Jacob, I can hear your thoughts." I looked up at the gigantic wolf. His companions were in just as much shock.

"_We have nothing to discuss Eddie, we went from brothers to enemies. I will not use our past to spare you. I will kill you right beside your precious __Cullens__ if I must. Sorry."_

That was the last thing Jacob said to me before leaping into the woods. I was shocked and confused. Bella's touch brought me out of my disturbed state.

* * *

**Got something to say? **

**Leave it with the Review Button or PM me**

**Please now i am begging. Happy?**


	10. Pleasure and Pain

**Much thanks to Clglover**

**Not only is she my Beta but she helped me spice this up a bit. Much thanks**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

Pleasure and Pain

Hell of a party, if I say so myself. I met a psycho wanna-be-ex-boyfriend of Bella's and our entire family was threatened by werewolves. Yes, Bella and I were starting off this union with a bang.

After our confrontation with Jacob and his pack, it seemed like no one really had anything to say for a while. Bella and I, still in our wedding attire, went to her room and lay across our new bed in each other's arms. Bella and I didn't really need to say anything, our touch said enough. We whispered "I love you's," and found comfort in just being husband and wife. We were in our own little world. Nothing else mattered right then. Not our family and not even our enemies. Emmett was the one to bring us back down to Earth.

Emmett knocked on the door and walked in before we could say anything, covering his eyes. "Are you two decent in here?"

"Yes Emmett, we are decent. You can uncover your eyes." Bella said, laughing at her brother.

Emmett slowly removed his hands from his eyes laughing, "I just came to tell the two love bugs that the rest of us are leaving. Now, I know you two are going to do something wild and crazy like read the original print of _Othello_ but don't get too crazy. We need to come back to a house that is still standing."

Bella started attacking her big brother with the bed pillows. Esme screamed up the stairs.

"Emmett, leave your sister and brother alone and let's go!"

Emmett went dashing out of the room, avoiding Bella's last swing. Bella and I went back to our peaceful and complete silence. We finally decided to get out of our formal wear when we realized the sun was preparing to set again.

"Um... Why don't we share a shower," Bella asked nervously.

It was the best question she had ever asked me but I didn't want to sound too eager. I wanted to be with Bella in every way possible as long as she was ready. She had already expressed her concerns for my safety on several occasions.

"I would love to, but are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything, Bella."

Bella reached up and kissed me passionately. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. She was hungry for me, almost as hungry as I was for her. It was the best feeling in the world. She began to undress me as she pulled me towards our bathroom; we left a trail of clothes behind us. Once we entered the bathroom I kissed her urgently as my hands slowly unzipped her gown, and she let it freely fall to the floor, allowing my eyes to drink her in.

Bella's body was perfect and beautiful. I softly began to kiss her from her ear, down her neck, to her shoulder, and back down her collar bone. My hands slowly searched her lower back and held her tight.

Bella let out soft moans as she arched her back, leaning her bust closer to me. The coolness of her near naked body felt so refreshing on my skin. The urgent need to have her grew stronger, but we moved slowly. This was the first time for both of us and I knew Bella was a little afraid. Honestly, I was as well. I didn't know what to expect and feared Bella reaction to our first sexual physical connection.

Bella allowed me to pull her down on the bathroom floor. I was surprised to find plush carpet there. That was new, I was sure it was due to Alice. My hands continued to search Bella's body as our lips continued to search each other. I needed to see all of Bella. I slowly slid my hand up Bella's back, stopping at her bra.

I pulled myself from Bella's lips, "May I?"

"Yes. Please." Bella leaned her forehead on to mine whispering her desires.

I unsnapped the two clips with one hand (I didn't know I could do that) and allowed the strapless piece to fall between us. Deep in my core I could feel myself grow harder and my desire for her grew into a need. As she laid splayed out in front of me I drank in her delicious form, every curve and every feminine swell. I needed to feel her. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand to caress her firm breast. As I ghosted over them, her body responded to my touch with small shivers. With more confidence I cupped my hands and filled them with her. Slowly, I ran my hand down her flat stomach, never taking my eyes off hers. I silently begged her permission. I trailed my fingers over the edging of her panties before gingerly pulling them away from her body. My nerves were getting the better of me, I move so that we both lay on the bathroom floor exposed.

"Bella..." was all that I could get out before her lips came crashing down on mine again with renewed urgency. Bella slowly fell to her back pulling me with her, never ending our kiss.

"Now, Edward. I need you," Bella whispered her plea in my ear.

I pulled up slightly from Bella, staring into her eyes and placed myself at her entrance before slowly pushed my throbbing member into her core. The sensations blazed in every cell in my body. As Bella arched her back I slid deeper into her center, sending the heat through my every atom again.

Our moans mirrored one other as our bodies formed to each other. I dug deeper trying to drink all of her, never seeming to get enough. Bella ran her finger through my hair as I placed wet kisses down her neck and breast all while keeping a steady rhythm that pushed me deeper into her surprisingly warm core. With every push, she pulled and our body moved in perfect synchronicity. We were made for each other.

I could feel Bella dragging her fingers across my back holding me tighter. I didn't know how much more I could take. As her walls clinched my throbbing member, I knew my climax was near but I was still so hungry for her. I opened my eyes to look down at the love of my life. Her eyes had changed from her usual liquid topaz into the deepest black as if she was thirsty. It didn't scare me. Though her eyes read thirst, her touch, her lips, and her entire body, read pleasure. She grew tighter and tighter around my length and I knew her peak was near.

"Bella, I love you," I said staring into her deep black eyes, panting each word.

"I love you, too." She arched her back for the last time as I released all I had into her center and I could feel her warm moisture around me. This had to be heaven and nothing could be better than this. I pulled my member from her and I laid at her side. I pulled my love into my arms, unable to bear any space between us.

I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't breath normally. I could feel everything around me as if my body was electrically charged and pulsating. Bella rolled onto her side and into my arms. The electricity passing between our bodies pushed us into a passionate kiss. I didn't understand how I was even hungrier for her. We pulled away from each other, panting even harder.

"Wow. We should have done that a long time ago," Bella said staring deep into my eyes. Her eyes had returned to their usual gorgeous topaz.

"It was worth the wait," I said, brushing her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "You are the most wonderful creature I have ever met, love. I can't even explain how much I love you."

"Well if it is even half as much as I love you, Edward, we will have enough love to last us a hundred lifetimes." We continued to lay in each other arms on the bathroom floor. No other words were spoken. No other words needed to be spoken. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

"We never made it to that shower," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"I guess we didn't. No time like the present," Bella said with a laugh as she sat up out of my arms.

As I sat up with her my back began to throb and sting.

"Ouch," I reached to my shoulder only being met with more stinging.

"What's wrong? Oh my god! Did I hurt you?" Bella was frantic as she went to examine my back. I didn't want to scare her and it really didn't hurt; it only took me by surprised.

"No, love, I'm fine."

"Edward your back looks like I attacked you!" Bella covered her eyes in anger at herself.

"Bella, it can't be that bad." I went to examine my back in the large mirror. You could distinctly make out eight long scratch marks from my middle back and stretching along to under my arms. I looked down to my mortified wife and I rejoined her on the floor.

"Love, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt. I believe this is very normal. Besides you can attack me any day," I joked as I moved her hand from her face. I began to kiss her again.

We finally made our way to the shower. The steaming water rolled down our backs doing wonderful things to our union. Our passion began to climb again there in the shower until the water began to run cold. I couldn't get enough of my Bella.

Bella and I were preparing to leave for our honeymoon. The remaining Cullens had returned from their extended hunting trip to see us off, plus Carlisle had to work the late shift at the hospital. Bella and I enjoyed our two days of solitude and were anxious for the next month of jumping from continent to continent.

We were taking a late flight to Texas to begin our honeymoon so we had plenty of time to burn. Before heading to the airport, Bella and I stopped at the Seven-Eleven, just outside of Forks to buy magazines for our flight.

Bella, the cashier, and I were the only ones in the store. I didn't remember hearing the door "ding" when the men entered. I was having too much fun teasing Bella in the back of the store. We were making our way to the cash register when we heard it.

"You know what this is! Put the money in the bag. NOW!" The first man was waving a shot gun in the attendant's face. If the robber didn't shot him, the cashier was sure to die of a heart attack. These guys chose the wrong store to hold up. In a town this small, smaller than Forks even, they were happy to make two hundred dollars in sales a day.

The second man, the one holding a gun to Bella and me, was not concern with money; his thoughts kept going back to Bella. He pushed me out of the way and tried to snatch Bella through the store. His grimy hands and mind being on my wife was more than I could handle. Bella could have handled herself, but not without exposing her secret. None of which crossed my mind as I went to defend my heart from the despicable thoughts of the man touching my wife.

I charged him from behind knocking him down. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain and burning in my stomach. It wasn't until I saw the blood on my own hands that I realized I had been shot. I could hear no sound around me, I was sure it was the shock. Even as the pain registered through my body I could only think of Bella. Where was she? Was she okay? My surrounding went black until suddenly it wasn't anymore.

"Dr. Cullen, we can't stop the bleeding."

Cullen? Carlisle! I was at Forks Medical Center. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I felt too heavy. I couldn't move any part of me. I needed to know were Bella was. I needed to know she was okay. If Bella was okay, safe, than I knew I could die in peace. I could let go if I knew my heart would go on.

I could feel nothing; I could only hear. I could hear the voices and their thoughts as they worked frantically over me. I searched everyone's thought to find information on my Bella. Suddenly Carlisle's thoughts told me what I needed to know and more.

"_Edward I hope you can still hear me. Isabella is fine and they have arrested the man who shot you. Edward you're losing too much blood. You're going to die. Bella told me to save you. Just hold on." _

There was only one way Carlisle could save me. Bella asked Carlisle to change me. Was this Alice's vision? Suddenly a white sheet was pulled over my face and the steady one tone beep of the heart monitor was all I could hear but I wasn't dead. What was going on? The silence seem to last for forever. I could feel myself slipping away despite Bella's decision to stay with me forever, I was going to die anyway.

The table I was on jolted to life. I seemed to be moving at a high rate of speed. I could feel the air flowing over the top of my sheet covered face. My nose was assaulted by ammonia and I felt extremely cold. I knew I wasn't dead; I was too aware. Where was I? As if I was speaking a loud, Carlisle answered my question again.

"_Edward, I have you in the morgue and only Bella is with us. I am going to bite you. Try your best not to scream. Bella will then run you home and tend to you. I will be there soon."_

"I love you, Edward," Bella said through a cracking voice.

The pain that broke through my body proved I was still filled with life. My neck felt as if I had been assaulted by razors, but that felt like a pinch compared to the sudden burning that consumed me. The fire began in my neck and rose quickly to my head. I tried my hardest not to scream. The fire was excruciating and had consumed my body. If I could imagine my body I was sure I would be nothing more than ashes. Though the pain was devastating, it at least made me move. I arched my back in response and my eyes shot open, only seeing the ceiling light or the morgue. Is this ironic, being given immortality in a room surrounded by death?

"I know it's painful Edward, hold on. I will have you home soon." Bella's voice seemed to cure the pain some. I had to tell her to keep talking and let her voice sooth my agony but I couldn't. I couldn't open my mouth. I was too afraid if I spoke it would only be a blood curdling scream. I couldn't upset Bella that way. She didn't want this for me. I wasn't going to make it any harder on her. I would endure this, suffer in silence. As I felt Bella run at super speed through the forest, I focused only on how her cool touch felt on my skin, how now we would be together forever, on anything and everything but the fire consuming my body from the inside out.

We were at the Cullen Estate in what I counted as only three hundred seconds. Carlisle must have called Esme as soon as we left the hospital.

"Take him to Carlisle study. We have already cleared the space."

The movement stopped. I couldn't open my eyes again, the flames sealed them shut. The one thing that seemed to sooth the pain was Bella and I had no way of getting it. I focused on the conversations around me, mentally thanking whoever addressed Bella.

"It will be okay, sweetheart. Alice said her visions of him had not changed so you know he will be okay. You have to be strong."

"I know Esme, but I know the pain he is in, we all do. There is nothing I can do to help him," Bella needed to cry; I could hear it in her voice. To think Bella was once in this much pain saddened me. I would have suffered for her if the scene was reversed. I had to do something to show her I was okay. I had to show her I would bear more than this pain to be with her.

I clinched my left hand as I concentrated lifting my arm. I had to crush my teeth together to keep the scream from betraying me. I slowly lifted my hand, just enough to get someone's attention.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Alice voice rang through Carlisle's office.

"Edward!" Bella's voice once again soothed the fire that now covered every inch of my skin. Her cold hand grasped my fist and in the same instance I felt like I could relax. I was in no threat of screaming. As long as Bella stayed at my side I could handle it.

"I love you Edward Anthony Swan."

Two hundred fifty-nine thousand two hundred seconds later I began to feel the fire extinguish. Someone was holding my hand. I made it with out letting a single scream escape. Why was I trying to keep from screaming? Who was I protecting? The hand that was securely wrapped around mine was almost warm but it was comforting, unlike the fire that had me.

"It's time, Bella." I couldn't make out the voice. It was high pitch but some how familiar.

"It's almost over, love." The voice of the body that held me spoke as she squeezed my hand a little more with each word.

I opened my eyes and I somehow knew everything would be different. Nothing was the same. I couldn't recognize the voice around me and all of their faces were unfamiliar. My throat ached. I didn't know how and I didn't know why but all I could think about and all I wanted was blood.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Second Chances

**Just Enjoy and Please Review**

**Shout out to my Beta-Clglover-You are so the bomb!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Second Chances

Attack!

I crouched down with my back against the wall. They were approaching on me. I didn't know who they were, but I was prepared to take them all down or die trying.

"Son, do you remember anything?" the blond man said. He spoke from behind another blond male who led the immanent attack against me. He looked like he seen a couple battles, which he'd obviously won.

I growled at the man who addressed me as 'son'. Why weren't they attacking? I was ready for it. I wanted it.

"Bro, calm down, we're family now." The large one with black hair slowly took a step towards me. I lowered my crouch ready to leap.

There was too much happening. I knew there were more than the seven who were watching me now. I could hear the other voices but I couldn't see other faces. The voices rang in my head loudly. I was disoriented not knowing where the voices were coming from. The tones were too hard to distinguish between, but they all seemed to be surprised, anxious, and waiting. Besides the voices, I could hear everything around me. I could hear the sound of the house settling. I could hear the cars as they drove by off the freeway. I couldn't focus on the oncoming attack. I felt overwhelmed.

"He can't take it. He isn't processing it all well. He is confused," the other blond male said. Everyone stayed behind him. He would be my opponent, but how did he know how I felt? Were the hell were those other voices coming from?

I quickly glanced around the room trying to note all my attackers. All that went away when I locked eyes on her. Suddenly all I could see was her. All I could smell was her – she smelled of an aroma that was familiar that I couldn't place. She seemed so recognizable to me, but I didn't know how. I slowly began to walk towards her but the scary blond growled sending me back into my defensive stance.

She tried to come to me but the burly one kept her back. As his hand lay on her shoulder I growled as loud and hard as I could muster in my chest. The large one quickly turned and sneered at me.

"Emmett, stop! He's feeling love and jealousy. Something in him recognized Bella."

Bella. Isabella. Why did I know that? How did I know that?

"Edward, my love," her voice rang like bells sending thrills through me.

"My Bella... Aaaaaaggggghhhhh!" I couldn't say anymore, the pain in my head sent me crashing to the floor. The pain was back but this was not the burning that I had awoken from. This was a pounding, a hammer beating away at me. I clenched my head screaming in agony but I could still hear the bells voice. She sounded so worried.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with him? Do something! Please help him." She was frantic. Carlisle, nor anyone else address her. I so desperately wanted to comfort her as no one else seemed to try but the pounding of my head left me helpless to her needs, as well as my own. I lay convulsing on the floor for what seemed like forever but I knew it was more likely only forty-three seconds. I wanted to speak to her but the pounding and the pain were too strong. Until it abruptly stopped. I pulled in hurried breaths, but they didn't feel necessary, as I slowly stood to my feet.

"I remember. I remember everything Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Rosalie. My Bella. My wife." Bella broke through Emmett's grasped and jumped into my arms. "I was shot. You told Carlisle to save me. Charlie! Does he think I'm dead? I have to go to him." I tried to walk out of the room I recognized as Carlisle's office, but Jasper and Bella stepped with me.

"You can't, love. You're a vampire now." Bella lowered her head and continued, "You can never see him again."

"Sorry, bro. It's not safe for Charlie to be near you," Emmett said placing his hand on my shoulder as to comfort me.

"Right." In all my thoughts of being with Bella for forever I never considered I wouldn't be with Charlie ever again. Bella tried to explain to me how hard it was going to be to watch him age. She told me how hard it was to walk away from her friends, watching them mourn her death. But this was what I wanted, right?

"Emmett, Jasper. I am sorry I growled at you. I couldn't remember anything. Then it all seemed to come crashing down on me."

"I've never seen one of us gain their memory back so rapidly. Usually it comes back slowly and only after much concentration. I wonder . . . _the memory gain must be because of his extra talent. Obviously he has much more access to the recesses of the brain than everyone else. His abilities were strong even when he was human." _Carlisle was in medical mode.

Growing up I could always tell the gist of what people were thinking and it only became stronger as I got older. I just thought people were easy to read. When I met Bella and the rest of the Cullens, my latent gift was accepted and nurtured. Over time individual words became clearer, even to the point that I was beginning to see vague images that went with thoughts. But as a vampire, everything is crystal clear, every word that was thought as clear as a bell, and every image, as crisp as a movie playing right before me.

"Everyone's thoughts, they seemed so loud now and deeper. I've never felt that way before. But," I paused laying my hand on Bella's cheek, "I still can't hear Bella."

"Your talent is heightened during your transformation." I heard Carlisle thinking about this very topic while I was burning. "Bella's talent as a shield is strong. You may never hear her thoughts."

"Love, you must be in pain. You have to hunt now." Bella's voice was so beautiful. My human ears never really heard her. The ring of her voice made every sound as gorgeous as a lullaby. Her words made me realize the fire that once held me had taken up resident in my throat. Another part of my mind was on other things.

"The Treaty. Oh my god! What happened? I made you break the truce with the wolves. I am so sorry. What . . ." I was shushed by Esme who came to my side trying to calm me.

"Don't worry about that right now. Nothing has happened. Right now we have to take care of you. Bella, we will all go hunt with you. Edward is stronger than us right now. You may need our help. Let's give them a minute alone." Carlisle and the remaining Cullen family ushered out of his office.

I finally got to fully look at Bella. She saved our life. I took her in my arms as I brushed her hair out of her face. I kissed her urgently and passionately as she pulled me closer. My hunger for her was even stronger than when I was human.

"We better get you fed, love," Bella whispered as she leaned her forehead on my chin. I didn't think I could let her go. My desire for blood was only second to my desire for her.

Hunting seemed so natural, not new; and at first it wasn't scary. That all changed in less than a blink of an eye.

Carlisle divided us into two groups to hunt, sending Alice, Esme, and Rosalie farther west as not to impact the wild life too much. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I went east.

We had been hunting for hours. While I had devoured three deer and large elk, the burning in my throat only subdued some. As I ran to search of something larger to sustain me, a scent crossed my path that was mouth watering. I was running in the opposite direction before I could register my actions. My legs, moving father than the others. I didn't know if Bella and the other were trying to get to the scent before me or if they were trying to catch me. Either way, I was going to prevail. The smell of the warm blood sent the fire in my throat blazing like never before. I heard someone scream, "No! Stop," but I couldn't tell who it was. I had a one track mind.

Without thinking I crouched down into the high grass and stalked my prey. He smelled so much better than the deer and elk I had fed on earlier. I knew as soon as I sunk my teeth in his paper thin skin my appetite would finally subdued. I sprang out of the grass and caught my prey. His body crashed to the ground, fully aware of my presence at once. He couldn't scream loud enough. I went for the vain that was pulsating on the left side of his neck. His thoughts never tried to discover what attached him.

"_I'm going to die. Lord please take care of Nancy and Jackson. I will never see my baby born." _At the brink of death my dinner thoughts of his family he would be forced to leave behind. I froze.

Oh my god. What had I done? I was about to kill an innocent man. Take him from his new family. I was ashamed. I could never kill someone. I was disgusted with myself. Bella would hate me. She must hate me now. My family knew what I was chasing and they tried to stop me. I wouldn't listen. I couldn't face her ever again.

I heard four sets of feet quickly approaching behind me. I couldn't look at them. My almost dinner had fainted from the shock, but still alive. I ran as fast as I could. I ran away from my disgusted behavior. I ran away from the disappointment I knew I would see in Bella's eyes. I ran from the life, the love, I didn't deserve. I was praying they would never catch me.

I didn't know how far I had gotten before I realized I didn't hear anymore foot steps behind me. I hadn't heard anyone call my name for miles. I hadn't heard any thoughts for forever. The sun had set and I was only aware that I had been gone for hours. All I knew was that I was setting high in a tree, somewhere in Canada I assumed. It amazed me how much space I put between me and my indiscretion yet he still caught up to me when my family hadn't.

My throat was still burning but I refused to give myself the pleasure of soothing my thirst or my pain. I deserved being in pain for what I almost did. To be honest I was scared to hunt. I was afraid if I opened up my instincts to the hunt that I would attack another human. What would stop me? Would their thoughts be compassionate enough to halt my nature? Or would my thirst and pain over ride my desire to live as the Cullens, as a vegetarian?

The Cullens. What was I going to do? I didn't deserve the acceptance and could never go back. I remember all of what Bella reluctantly told me about living as a vampire while I was human. Did I know enough to survive on my own? Being alone seemed to hurt worst than the fire in my throat. I could never kiss Bella. Never look into her soul again. This was a new pain. Not the burning or the hammer of my memory. This pain was worst. I knew it would be this pain that would end me.

I stayed in that tree till it was too dark to see hands right in front of your face but of course I could see perfectly fine. So this is what it felt like to be never tired. It was painfully ironic: I wished for sleepless night when I didn't want to pry myself from Bella's company, but now that I was disgraced, and alone, I begged for sleep. I wanted to disappear into the deep night and allow the darkness to consume what was left of me. I had too much time and brain space to think. For example, Bella once told me that vampires could follow a scent for miles; that was how we could hunt so well. So why hadn't they followed my scent here? I concluded it was because they didn't want to find me. I was unworthy to be amongst them.

At some point in the mist of the darkness I decided I had to go back and face them. I had to at least see Bella's face for the last time. Allow my new heightened senses to see Bella and never forget her beauty, than I would leave her as she wished. I ran with all my might. The good thing was that I loved the way it felt to run. It felt like a piece of my brain finally shut off. So if I had to run I would, and at least I would enjoy it.

I stopped in front of the Cullen Estate only an hour after leaving my solitary tree perch. I could hear everyone's thought as I got closer; everyone but Bella's. None of them seemed to be thinking of me. I was already forgotten. I slowly walked up the steps; reluctant to interrupt them, although I was sure they already knew of my arrival.

"He's here." Surprisingly I could recognize Alice's voice; she sounded relieved.

The front door was open and Carlisle stood in front of me with Esme in her arms. I hung my head in shame at my new father, the man I greatly respected. I was too mortified to look into his golden eyes.

"Welcome home son." Carlisle's voice sounded as if he could cry he would have.

Esme detached herself from his side and came crashing into my chest throwing her arms around my neck. _"It is okay son. You will get through this; it will come easier. I promise." _Esme pulled away from me, cupping my face in her hands. She kissed my cheek and returned to Carlisle's side. I looked into the face of my new parents and knew exactly how the prodigal child would have felt.

I walked into the foyer of the house and looked into the face of my siblings, each holding their mates. They all had smiles for me.

"_Way to stop lil bro! Don't forget you owe me a wrestling match now that you are not so soft."_

"_We are here for you Edward. All of us." _Rosalie's thoughts surprised me.

"_It's okay Edward. You didn't hurt him. We all struggle. You showed great strength today."_

"_She is in your room. She didn't want to overwhelm you. She's waiting. She has a surprise for you." _Alice told me what I really wanted to hear.

I dashed up the stairs faster than was really necessary. I was accepted back but was Bella able to forgive me as easily? I was sure I had pained her worst of all. She had so much trust in me and I let her down.

I slowly pushed open the door to the room I had planned to spend my eternity. Bella's back was to the door but I could see how she froze as I walked in. She slowly turned around and faced me, holding a book in her hand. Neither one of us spoke. I didn't think we took a breath between us. I couldn't move any further from the door; fighting against the force that was pulling me toward her. We finally uttered each other's name at the same time and that was all that was needed to clear the space between us.

I hungrily kissed her lips, so soft yet firm. My vulnerability as a human kept me from experiencing her this way. Our kiss was so much more intensified. I couldn't help but wonder what else would feel even greater between us.

Bella pulled away from our kiss and leaned her head on my chin as she often did. She smelled of lilies and strawberries. I inhaled deeply memorizing her scent. I could find her fragrance any where from now on. I knew I had to say something. I had to apologize.

"Bella I am so sorry. I couldn't . . ." was all I was permitted before she silenced me with her lips. I welcomed her every touch.

"Edward you are okay. We will get through this. We will all help you. You stopped, which was amazing and impossible for most newborn vampires. You are going to be fine. We have all given in to our instincts. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Bella stood soothing me in the middle of our bedroom. "I got you a gift. I hope you like it." Bella handed me the book that she held in her hands. Her smile warmed my now deadly cold body.

I unsnapped the hard leather cover binding to open it. Inside were countless composition sheets for piano music. The composures book included a red ribbon to hold the place with E. A. S. embroider in black down the long strip. It also had an engraved pen and the inside cover had a wedding picture of Bella and I. It was beautiful and I had no words.

"Soon this room will be filled with your music," Bella said as she pulled me into a kiss. "We'll have to move some of the books," she joked.

I don't know how long we had been in each other arms or when we made it to the bed before we were interrupted.

"Bella! Edward!" Someone said from down stairs. If it wasn't for the urgency of their tone Bella and I would have likely ignored them. We ran down the stairs hand in hand. Everyone was loosely circled around Alice. I looked into her mind for a vision but saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Alice was hysterical and frantic in Jasper's arms.

"There were so many of them. He was leading them to attack but I couldn't tell when. I couldn't see. They are coming for Bella and Edward but they will try and kill us all. 'If I can't have Isabella, no one will. If no one has her there is no reason for her to continue to live,' he said. Then it went dark again. The wolves. I can't see. Jasper, I couldn't see!"

* * *

**(Insert puppy dog eyes) Please leave me a reiview (even it it is just one word!)**


	12. The Meadow

**You know I am not Stephenie Meyer-Just Enjoy**

**Always thanks to my beta-Clglover**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Meadow

Being around for a couple hundred years as an immortal makes you an exceptional liar.

Charlie had called Carlisle's cell phone, and his office phone at the hospital countless times looking into the information he received about me. Apparently a nurse at the hospital called Charlie personally to tell him of my "injuries." Carlisle was able to convince Charlie that the nurse was looking at the wrong file. Carlisle explained I had been in a few days earlier to have all my vaccinations updated for my around-the-world honeymoon. He told Charlie it was all a filing error and I was somewhere over international waters surely joining the mile high club with my new wife. Charlie bought it; hell, I would have bought it too if I wasn't sitting right in front of Carlisle in the Great Room of the house. Since Charlie didn't expect me back for a month, it gave us time to come up with the next step. Unfortunately my need to be separated from all humans was not our biggest problem. Apparently we had two pending wars on the horizon.

Alice had been searching the future for hours trying to see more of whatever her vision of Riley was. She could only get the same quick image before it would disappear because of the wolves. I sat and watched with her to make sure she didn't miss anything and to suggest different angels to check. Bella would put her shield around us so that no one's decision to watch TV, fix a car, go hunting, or any other trivial thing would distract Alice. The shield didn't keep all of the other futures out but it served as an effective filter. Carlisle argued that because the wolves were apparently so involved in this vision that they would be possibly helping in the battle, at our side. No one believed Carlisle, or maybe they felt that was just too impossible to believe.

Eventually we felt we were wasting too much time and effort, and decided to take our mind off things. Everyone's thoughts immediately went to spending time with their significant others.

Alice drug Jasper shopping telling him they had the great responsibility of updating my wardrobe to Cullen status. Rosalie went to work on the cars and planned to use her "monkey man" as her own personal "grease monkey." Carlisle and Esme retired to their study. Bella mentioned that Esme was working on something special and I would find out soon enough. Bella and I retired to our meadow. It seemed we hadn't been there in ages.

It was exhilarating being able to run with Bella to the meadow. With my new and improved eye sight I drank in her beauty as her hair whipped behind her in the breeze. I internally laugh at the fact that I had to slow myself to keep at Bella's pace. Bella was fast, but I was faster. I prayed this was something I wouldn't lose as my newborn strength began to wane.

As always, our meadow was half shaded and half illuminated by the sun. Even on the cloudiest day in Forks, Washington, this clearing seemed to be where the sun was hiding. Bella and I had stumbled upon the Sun's vacationing spot. I froze at the edge of the shadow. I knew what would happen with I stepped in the light but for some reason I was apprehensive. Bella took my hand and pulled me into the yellow light. Again, my previous human sight had betrayed me. My better than 20/20 vision could see every rainbow's individual color that Bella's skin produced. I could see when each faucet cut of her diamond skin refracted the sun light into a multitude of beams. More than that, I could see my own. What was more gorgeous than our shinning surface was the look in Bella's eyes as she looked upon my new face. She was in awe as if she never seen the phenomenon before. I imagined that was my very face the first time I saw Bella in such light (no pun intended).

I had gotten use to my new cooler temperature, it felt as normal as my living temperature before my change. I relished in the warmth of Bella's hands as we always stayed in physical contact with each other but being in the sun was a new glorious feeling. The warmth seemed so substantial. I wished that I may be able to carry it home with me. The light upon me was as soft as Bella's touch. This meadow would come to mean more to me than it already was. All the more reason to make it my sanctuary.

I slowly pulled my love into a slow and sensual kiss. The electricity between us was even greater than that wonderful day in Biology class. How was it possible for me to want her even more? How could love go this deep? For the first time in our relationship we weren't worried with being extra cautious. We weren't hurrying to the call of our names. I wasn't apologizing for something. We just were and we always would be. Nonetheless, I could sense Bella wanted to tell me something; I knew it had to do with our current worries.

"Edward I want to tell you what is going on. What the deal with Riley is and I don't want you to stop me. I need you to know this." We took our seats on the grass.

"Bella, you really don't have to tell me anything dear." I ran my finger through her hair.

"Yes, I do, so just listen." She was serious about this and it was something she needed to get off her chest and I was going to let her. I patiently waited for Bella to begin.

"About twenty years ago we all lived in Turnage, Maine. It's a lot like Forks: small town, little to no sun. It was my second favorite place to live, of course Forks coming to be first. It was also like Forks in that there were very few of our kind around. There were nomads that passed through, but for the longest time we knew of no one with permanent resident there. One day while hunting we came across their scent. We were leery to follow, but Alice saw they were vegetarians and Carlisle okayed it. That was when we met Victoria, James, and Riley."

Speaking his name was even a burden on Bella, but she was determined to continue. She closed her eyes in concentration.

"They told us they had been in the area for only a few years and learned of the new life style from a nomad friend of theirs. Carlisle had influenced many. Though we didn't commune much with other vampires due to our wanting to live close to normal lives, everyone knew of Carlisle. It really didn't surprise us. Victoria was to Riley what Esme is to us. She felt that Riley deserved a steady life in one spot as long as possible and knew the only way to do that was to change diets. James and Victoria were very kind and though they struggled some, they were devoted to their new diet choice. I think us being around helped. It showed them they could be successful. Riley was just completely against the vegetarian concept. He didn't really try at all. Riley felt humans were nothing more than our food source. I could tell Riley was attracted to me and at first I thought he always came around and singled me out because we were the only two who weren't a part of a mated pair.

"His disregard for human life and obsessive nature obviously left me to find nothing worthwhile in him. I was more than ready to leave Turnage. Unfortunately, James and Victoria had to leave as well. Riley's disregard brought too much attention to them. Abandoning those that you bring into this life is a big no-no in our world. Victoria once told me that she was trying to save Riley since the monster that created him left him to learn it all on his own. So, it pained her when she and James made the decision to leave him behind. They wanted a life like ours, something they would never have with Riley. We still hear from James and Victoria from time to time. They have stuck to their choice and have greatly prospered.

"I don't really know how Riley always knows where I am. This is not the first time he has shown up at one of our homes. Carlisle thinks Riley maybe a tracker, another talent common amongst our world. I fear he will never leave us alone."

I could see pain in Bella's eyes. Her feeling, be it pain or happiness, always seemed to affect me so much. Jasper told me that mates are as much empathic as he is naturally. The same rage that pulsated through me at meeting Riley at the wedding was there even now. It was almost tangible, as if it had come through my pores and completely covered my skin. I could taste it in my mouth. I had realized I hadn't address Bella.

"Edward, I need you to say something. I am sorry for bringing all this on you." Bella couldn't look me into the eye.

"He will pay for everything he has done." The decision was made. My mouth filled with anger again. I had to swallow down the liquid that pooled in my mouth leaving a bitter trail to my already burning throat.

Bella's warm thumb rubbed my brow that had frowned at my thoughts. "We're going to be okay," Bella said as she found her way back to my eyes. I loved the way her liquid color of her eyes brightened her face against the dark contrast of her hair.

"When will my eyes be like yours?" I rubbed my hands below her lids.

"Soon. About six months or so. I know the sight of the red can be a little disturbing."

"Yeah. Just a little."

We continued to sit in our meadow staring up at the quick moving clouds. Being in Bella's presence was peaceful in so many ways. Not only did I feel completed being with my other (and better) half but also not being able to read her mind allowed for much needed mental silence. A clear mind was a rarity when I could hear thoughts for what seemed like miles and being in a well populated house contributed to the difficulty. Miles away from other voices; the complete silence was welcomed and appreciated. It also made me more alert.

"_Leeches!"_

The voice was unfamiliar to me but I knew of only one group that used such a word. I was instantly on my feet. Bella obviously didn't hear the voice but she must have heard the heartbeat and above all else caught the smell. I was sure if it were possible I would throw up whatever deer blood was left in my system because of the putrid stench. They smelled like wet dogs magnified. The stench burned my nose and sent me into hyper-awareness. I instantly planted in front of Bella assuming the fight position. I wasn't a fighter as a human but I knew I was faster now and stronger, and, according to Carlisle, I would figure the rest out. The wolves had finally broken through the tree line.

There were five of them: the russet brown, black, and dark brown three from the morning following the wedding, plus a sandy brown one and grey one as well. They all crowded as if they were steadying themselves to attack.

"Bella, they're here about the treaty." I should have known this day was going to come. Because Bella and Carlisle made the decision to save my life, it could possibly be the end all of us. Carlisle broke a key point in the treaty as soon as his teeth broke my skin. This was going to be the start of the war that Jacob so desperately wanted.

"_The girl is mine." _The voice was feminine. I jumped back in front of Bella who faced the gray wolf. It never occurred to me that wolves could also be women.

"_Leah, don't do anything yet. Nobody attack." _Jacob voice roared in my head. Leah growled at Jacob's order, yet her mental state was of nothing but obedience.

"Jacob, what do you want?" Our leader wasn't here but I didn't want Bella anywhere near the wolves. I didn't know how fast they were but hopefully I could hold them off to give Bella time to run. Her shield wouldn't protect her in a hand to hand fight.

"_You know what I want! You broke the treaty. There are no longer boundary lines. We find you, we kill you. This is the end."_

"Back off, Jacob." My growl ran parallel to the words I spoke. My mouth began to fill with the bitter liquid again. "Carlisle had no choice. Before he was forced to make the decision, I had already asked for this."

"_It doesn't matter, he knew the consequences. Now you all must die for your choices."_

The fight was on.

Jacob lunged at me at full force. He was serious when he said he wouldn't take our past into consideration. I knew instantly what his move was going to be. At the last instance I moved to the right, completely dodging his attack. Jacob's next thought was to go for my left arm. Again, at the last instance, I jumped over his back at least seven feet off the ground. I knew then what my strength in battle would be. As long as my opponent didn't have a shield like Bella, I would know their every move, their every intention, and I could counter attack. I would still ask Jasper for fighting lessons, if I lived past this. It amazed me how I could still think clearly and successfully avoid all of Jacob's moves.

I realized that in my struggle with Jacob, Bella was left alone. Had the other wolves attacked her? How was she in battle? I took the chance to turn in her direction. She was alert, watching the other wolves and me as well. She looked perplexed. I could imagine she was debating on helping me or running, I assumed to Carlisle. Bella seemed to be my only mental distraction. As I mentally contemplated Bella, Jacob had successfully landed a blow to the center of my chest, sending me flying backwards and hitting and uprooting a tree. I was unscathed but pissed. I charged full speed at the dog, hell bent on ending its life. I was proud of the move I came up with. Only two feet from my opponent, I dove into the air landing on his back. I put as much pressure around his body and chest that I could muster. After two squeezes his howls and thoughts proved his agony. I could hear the bones begin to crack under the pressure. I wasn't going to let go. I didn't want to kill my childhood friend but I couldn't allow him to take my life or worst, my love's life. I still didn't know why the other wolves hadn't attacked, but was grateful for the moment.

As Jacob's body crashed to the ground, I was called to by Carlisle's thoughts. I was mentally aware of Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Esme as well.

"_Edward, we're almost there." _I could hear them thinking as they approached.

Despite Carlisle's words, I was too apprehensive to let go of the mutt underneath me. It wasn't that I didn't want to let go; I couldn't. I couldn't turn off the fight that was in me.

Without warning I began to feel lethargic. I couldn't tell if Jacob could feel it as well, his thoughts only registered pain. As the wave of emotions washed over me I rolled off Jacobs back. My body felt heavy and lifeless as I laid on the ground waiting on Jasper's magic to wear off.

"We have to talk. Alice had a vision that will affect us all and we need your help. Please, you all must listen." Carlisle's voice was sincere. I could see that the wolves were in fact affected by Jasper. They all struggled to stand up against their sudden mood change and none of them were willing to listen.

"Carlisle, they don't believe you. They think it's a trick." It took what was left of my strength to speak.

Carlisle addressed the wolves again, walking towards them with his hand up to surrender. "The threat that is on its way to Forks is greater than our differences. I understand your need to seek justice for our broken treaty. Know that we changed Edward because he had no other choice. He is our family." Carlisle turned to address Jasper. "You may stop, son."

As Jasper's hold slowly wore off, I had enough strength to join Bella at my family's side. We both felt better once we were back in each other's arms. I also felt like myself being behind Jasper's powerful effects, my strength fully restored.

I hoped Carlisle knew what he was doing; our entire family stood in the middle of mine and Bella's once serene meadow, surrounded by wolves that were dead set on vengeance.

"Jacob wants to know why they should trust us again." I conveyed Jacob's silent wolf thoughts into words.

Carlisle seemed to contemplate the question. "Because, you want to live."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Gift

**You know the disclaimer! (Not SM -Yadda Yadda Yadda)**

**Just enjoy and Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 12

Gift

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Carlisle convinced Jacob to pause long enough to listen to Alice's vision. Jacob was given the choice to join us or not. I was sure of Carlisle's confidence as Alice's vision still had a few blind spots. It appeared as if Carlisle's theory of the wolves helping to defeat Riley was exactly the case. I watched as Alice told the wolves and Bella of the vision she seen before the family came to our aid in the meadow.

Alice still had the vision of Riley and a large group of vampires attacking us before the vision went blank. However, Alice now saw a vampire retreating from the battle; someone the Cullens didn't know, but apparently Carlisle will send to Alaska with the Denali Coven. We still didn't know the outcome, the possible loses, but we knew now that Riley would be attacking in a week and a half. Rosalie and Emmett were piss they would miss their Muse concert.

Jacob did choose to help in the battle. His thoughts showed that he still didn't trust any of us but he was just anxious to kill vampires. He was looking forward to the battle for all the wrong reason. He still had every intention of acting on the violated treaty. I feared he would take this opportunity, confusion in battle to attack us. As much as I tried to stay out of everyone's head, I felt it was my duty to inform Carlisle of what I had discovered.

"I suspected as much really," Carlisle said as we sat in his study, joined by Emmett and Jasper.

"And you still trust to stand by his side in battle? We'll be working twice as hard, protecting ourselves from two enemies." I was furious, my mouth filled with venom again. Carlisle explained to me it was a response to thirst and anger; two emotions that ran deep in newborn vampires.

None of the men had anything to add to our current predicament. Mentally everyone simultaneously thought of their true love. Carlisle thought of us all. Images of the remaining seven occupants of the home flashed through his mind.

We learned from Alice's revised vision that Riley was rallying old friends of his to help in his attack. Riley knew Alice had visions but obviously wasn't threatened by what he knew we would see.

My fighting lessons with Jasper began immediately after the new information. We didn't have time for detail lessons but he was able to show me basic moves and a few that would complement my ability to counter attack based on my opponent's thoughts. Carlisle invited the wolves to watch the practice sessions. He hoped that it would be good for me to get use to their presence; he was thinking about life after war. Carlisle was optimistic that the issue involving the treaty could be resolved once our current matters were corrected.

Training with Jasper and Emmett was not as hard as I thought it would be, but I attributed that to my mind reading ability. I told Jasper and Emmett to think of anything but the fight so that I could learn to maneuver myself, minus my enhanced ability. Emmett suggested I fight Bella, since I couldn't use my skill against her, but the idea of attacking Bella made me feel sick. She swore I couldn't hurt her and taunted me by calling me a wuss or saying I just didn't want to get beat by a girl, but I took those verbal abuses. Under no circumstances would I raise my hand at Bella. Bella and I had been known to wrestle since my change but only playfully and always ended in tickles or make out sessions. Carlisle agreed with my decision, telling me that he didn't think it would bode well for our marriage, but he thought Bella's attempt to gauge me were funny, nonetheless.

I couldn't imagine Bella as a fighter. Jasper informed me that she was quite skilled in battle and that I shouldn't worry about her. He stated that Bella never really used her fighting skills but she keeps her training up as she actually enjoys it. Just as my mind reading would come in hand during battle, Bella's shield would do the same. It didn't protect against a physical battle but it would protect against other vampire powers by being pushed out to protect others. She was, in a sense, the Cullen's secret weapon. Luckily they had only participated in one other small skirmish but Bella's gift came in handy. Bella would practice expanding her shield and I was secretly relieved as the thought of her fighting anyone only angered me more. When Bella did train with Jasper, Alice or Rosalie I struggled. My newborn anger and natural instinct to protect Bella lead to a few confrontations between Jasper and me. I unintentionally jumped in between said practices in Bella's defense. I start leaving the yard on Bella's turn from that day on.

Only three of the Quileute showed for the practices, but they still did not trust us; they would only come in wolf form. The same three were always in attendance: Jacob, Sam; the black wolf, and Paul; the dark brown wolf. I learned through Jacob's thoughts that it was Leah, the dark gray wolf, and Embry, the sandy brown wolf, that we met in the meadow on that fateful day. Along side these five; there would be two other wolves to join the battle: Quil and Seth. The wolves never participated in the practice but only would watch. I was still uneasy with Jacob's constant though of the treaty. I wanted to convince him that Carlisle acted on love and nothing more. I chose to address this with Jacob on our third day of training. Jacob had walked to the farther edge of the Cullen's back yard, flanked by his usual right hand men. I knew everyone would hear the conversation but this was as close to privacy we were going to get. I took no time with small talk; this conversation was about only one thing.

"Jacob, you need to understand what happened, why Carlisle did what he did. Bella and I were head to the airport to begin our honeymoon. We stopped in a gas station just outside of Forks. Two robbers came in forcing a gun on the two of us and the cashier. I was trying to protect Bella when the man shot me. I was losing too much blood. Before any of this happened, before I was shot, before Bella and I were even married, I made up my mind that I didn't want to ever live without her; I wanted to be changed. Bella didn't want to do it, and fought tooth and nail, but when she saw me dieing she asked Carlisle to grant my wish. Carlisle is a good man. He didn't want to break the treaty," I said to the wolf form of Jacob.

"_It doesn't matter," _Jacob stated. I could imagine had he been human he would have spoken through clenched teeth. His irritation and anger was apparent, but his thoughts on the subject still were not clear. His mental struggle seemed to reflect his desire to not think of the situation in my presence, as if he was trying to keep something from me.

"It does matter. It is all that really matters. He changed me because I asked him to. I wanted this as soon as I accepted how much I loved Bella. The circumstance of why it was so soon, why Bella changed her mind, was the catalyst to start all of this. It wasn't Carlisle's fault."

"_It doesn't matter." _Jacob's refusal to discuss the topic was beginning to annoy me.

"Maybe you don't know what it is like to have a true undeniable love of your life," I was fuming, turning to look at the profile of the russet wolf at my side. "You don't know what you would give up to keep it. Nothing else is important. I choose this out of love. Carlisle granted my wish out of love for me and Bella; knowing neither one of us could go on without the other. You have not known him long enough to trust him; I understand that, so look at everyone else around you that do trust him. Charlie! The people of the town you swear you are here to protect! They all trust Carlisle everyday."

I walked away from Jacob after that. I was surprised and hurt how much prejudice Jacob had in his heart. He was the walking example of prejudice as a learned behavior. He hated what he didn't know. He assumed enemy despite the fact that the Cullens stayed true to the treaty for over seventy years. Given that every member of the Cullen Clan was with their mate, Bella and mine situation would likely never come up again. The hurt of losing my once brother was working on me. I was hurt as much as I was angry.

We practiced fight strategies like that for a week. If we were not hunting, or checking the future for changes, than we were practicing in the yard, or some neutral place where the wolves felt comfortable. Jasper believed from Alice's visions that the enemies we would be up against would not be newborns like me, but opponents with years of practice in not only fighting for their lives, but also control of their mental talent as well. Carlisle considered asking the extended Denali family to help but chose not to drag anyone else into the war. Carlisle never said anything out loud but he worried about what we could possibly lose. His worries were evident in his thoughts and Jasper felt his concerns as well. Carlisle, Jasper, nor I vocalized the topic.

We all spent considerable amounts of time with our mates as well. Bella and I continued our regular trips to our meadow, despite what happened there. It was still the quietest place and the sun always welcomed us with warm, open arms. Bella and I made such a journey there one day after hunting.

"You are quite sexy when you hunt," I told Bella as we took our usual seats.

"You're not too bad yourself. I see you have chosen your blood of choice, mountain lion. That is actually funny," she said laughing at the end of her words.

"Why is that funny?" I had no idea where this was going.

"When you hunt, every time you hunt, you remind me of a lion. You are very stealth, you stalk your pray and yet you are very graceful. It is very beautiful." Bella's eyes were already evident of the flesh blood in her system. Her liquid topaz drew me closer to her and her perfect lips. As Bella spoke, her voice ringing beautiful in my ears, she stroke my hand in hers.

Before my transformation to my new life, Bella's touch was beyond wonderful. Now with extra heightened sense, every feeling was even better. The sensation of her now warmer touch as she traced circles on my palm was felt through my every being. The scent of lilies and strawberries drowned me and the feel of her lips left me stunned. An overload of wonderful senses. I couldn't help but think back to Bella and my first night as man and wife. It seemed like so much more than just two weeks ago and I longed to feel her as intimately again.

Bella voice pulled me from my train of thought. "We have to head home. There is a surprise waiting on us. Well on you actually, I already know what it is."

Bella pulled me to my feet. "Race you!" Bella ran gracefully ahead of me.

We made it back to the house in less than two minutes and leaped into the yard over the separating ditch. I allowed Bella to make it to the yard two seconds before me. I'm sure if I were trying to, I could have won but I was too busy enjoying the view in front of me.

I could immediately hear everyone's thoughts coming from insides the house. Everyone was bustling in the living room. The atmosphere was happy despite the loom of battle and war in the air. Bella and I walked into the house hand in hand, and were instantly pulled into an embrace by Esme.

"You two have brought me so much joy. Bella, my dear, you were my first child," Esme cupped Bella's face in her hands, "and you brought me my last child," Esme said as she placed her hand on my chest. "Edward you fit right into our little circle. I don't think I have ever felt so complete."

Esme voice began to crack and she began to sob tearlessly. Carlisle took her by her waist side. His thoughts showed how much he loved her and how she was the best mother a wacky band of vampires could have. Esme cleared her throat and began again.

"I started working on this as soon as Edward was officially to join us. We all contributed." Esme handed us a key tied on the end of a royal blue ribbon. "Follow me," she chirped happily.

Esme, Alice, Bella, and I began running through the woods. After running for only five minutes we came upon a house made of gray stone. While the house looked like it could have been centuries old, the scent of unearth dirt and cement suggested that it was brand new and recently built. How did they build a house in the last two weeks? I remember how much could be done when you don't sleep at night. This was the surprise Esme was hard at work on the day we were first confronted in the woods by the wolves.

While the multiple variations of gray stone and subtle metal enhances around the beautiful house were striking, I was more enchanted by the beautiful sound of silence. I could hear the mental giggles of Esme and Alice as they stood at our side in front of the new home but I could imagine once they were gone the area would be as quiet as the meadow. I would still frequent the vacationing spot of the sun but it was a warming feeling to know I would get the same mental peace at my new home.

Bella unlocked the gift that was given to us by our family. True to tradition I picked Bella up and carried her over our new threshold. Esme loved that; it brought back the silent tears. Inside the house were a large living room, three bedrooms, and a small kitchen. The bathroom, with its very oversize shower, was larger than the kitchen. I assumed not much care would have been taken to that particular room as it wouldn't be used, but was need solely for camouflage.

One of the rooms already contained some of Bella's books, while those that remained occupied the bookshelf in the living room. Bella and my combined office also included two desks, two computers taken from the main house, and my sheet music. The walls of the office were decorated with pictures of our wedding against its cream colore. The second room, and largest room, separate from the living room, was our bedroom decorated in white. The carpet on the floor matched that of the bathroom in our now secondary room in the larger house. I looked to Alice, knowing this was her doing. She was avoiding eye contact acting uncharacteristically fidgety.

"I though you would like something familiar," Alice said answering my facial expression.

"But that is not the best part." Alice went dashing to a set of dark cherry wood double doors.

The sight was purely Alice without question. Upon us was a closet overflowing with clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"I will give you a crash course on appropriate apparel later. I don't want to hear any arguing. It is bad enough Bella _chooses _to be bland and unfashionable despite her beauty. We can't have two of you running around." Alice was very serious, wagging her finger in my face, and I chose not to try her at that particular moment. Alice was very please with her work and seeing my new best friend, and favorite little sister, happy came only second to seeing Bella's happiness.

The final room of the house was empty but painted a classic sage color with white borders. Esme left it to us as to what to put in the room.

"I can see us starting our life here," Bella whispered standing at my side.

I pulled Bella into a strong hold, laying my cheek on her hair, as I looked around to our backyard covered in lilies and violet Roses. Off to the left side of our double patio door was a dark gray stone pond that matched the color of the house. Inside swam a dozen gold and white fishes. I was speechless; it was the best gift ever.

Esme took us into an awkward embrace from behind. "I am glad you like it. All newlyweds need their own space but that doesn't mean you all can stay away too long. You better come see me," Esme scalded us as if we were hours away, rather than minutes.

Alice began to snicker. The vision that quickly played in her mind explained Esme's fear of mine and Bella's disappearance. I was looking forward to that particular vision playing out.

"Yes, Mom!" Bella and I chimed together sending a smile across Esme's face.

"We will let you all get comfortable with your new house." Esme drug Alice away but not before she had the last word.

"Don't have too much fun you two!"

Alice soprano laugh could be heard as she and Esme disappeared into the trees.

I was left with a beautify wife, a beautiful home, and a beautiful silence.

* * *

**I have something for you but you have to push that button just below here to get it**

**No I am just joking but would you mind Reviewing? Please?**


	14. Taking Control

**Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these characters.**

**Thanks a bunch to my beta-Clglover**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13

Taking Control

A house is not a home unless you are there.

I was beyond words at the gift that was given to us by the family. Bella and I stayed in each other's embrace, staring out into our garden, until I couldn't control myself any longer. I longed to feel her skin on my body and I thanked the gods for our new privacy. Without a word shared between us, I picked Bella up and carried her into our new bed.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella asked through her giggles.

"I have been longing for you since the day I awoke to our new life together. I can't wait any longer to have you."

Bella sensed the urgency in my tone. The giggle and playfulness left her. Her eyes filled with the same passion I had for her. I sat Bella down on her feet as I leaned in to kiss the lips that called for me all day. The slowness of our kiss pulled at my core. Bella's hand ran through my hair as her arms locked around my neck. I more than needed to feel Bella, but I wanted the sensation that I was feeling to last.

I pulled away from Bella's lips and planted soft seductions around her neck. Bella's moans sent shivers down my spine and lingered in my growing length. I fought against the monster in me that wanted her fast and hard. My being wanted to crush her down on my need and ravage her walls with my member. I needed the release more than anything else in this world, but I calmed myself. I let instinct lead me and I intended to passionately love her body, tasting every bit of her for the first time.

For every article of clothing I removed from Bella, I removed an article of my own. Bella reached to speed along her own satisfaction. I could feel the urgency in her quick movement but I was taking control of this tonight.

I laid Bella out, completely without covering her, on our all white bedding and sat at her side. I looked at her body memorizing every mole, curve and facet of her glorious skin. With every passing second my own core grew harder and Bella grew anxious. I sat looking at her remarkable form, knowing where I wanted to touch her.

Bella lowly spoke my name but I quieted her, not wanting to disrupt the moment with words. The sun had set and the darkening sky's minimal light shone through our bedroom window; the only covering to her exposed body.

I slowly ran my left hand around her firm breast, lightly brushing her nipples with my thumb. I continued along to her left breast and across her stomach. My slow touch lurching up her neck and back down her upper body. I knew were I wanted my hands to be, but saved her moist core for last as I ran both my hands down her thighs. Bella slowly squirmed as her hands grasped the sheets and she devoured her lower lips. I pulled myself up to her side; never ending my search of her body, giving her round lips the attention they so missed. I could wait any more as I allowed my hands to land where they begged to be.

Firmly grasping Bella's thighs, I pulled them apart to grant access, running my hand slowly back to her center. I ran my hand down her moist rapture causing her back to arch in response. Seeing her body respond sent a thrill through my own body. I longed to dig into her deeply, but stuck with my plan to learn her physically. I pressed her valley as she whispered my name, begging me not to stop. Another part of me longed to explore her.

I placed myself between her thighs and began to kiss her down the recesses of her neck, taking my time once I reached the voluptuous hills. I lingered there, loving how her warm breast fit perfectly in my mouth. I trailed kisses down her abdomen and her thighs. I leaned onto my elbows and tasted the center that called for me so seductively. My Bella tasted as sweet as her aroma smelled. Bella sat up, arousal sending her body into a sudden shock, but I refused to let her run away from me. For too long, I needed her and tonight I would quench my thirst. My throbbing member longed for her and grew with each pant of my name flowing from Bella's mouth. My hands continued to search her body as she ran her hands through my hair. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away from the moist center and slowly pushed my aching piece into her darkness.

I could feel her walls closing in on me and I welcomed the pull. The tight core tugged at what was left of my restraint as I prolonged my release in her. I controlled her body. I wanted to learn what pleased her as I would speed up and slow down, memorizing how her body reacted to the change. I pulled Bella up to straddle me as I lay on my back, never allowing my being to leave her dwelling. I refuse to relinquish control even then. I pulled and pushed Bella again to learn what her body needed and wanted. I would spend the remainder of our existence pleasing her.

I began to pulsate knowing I couldn't hold it anymore. I flung Bella on to her back and returned to my place to dominant over her body. With each push and pull I grew less in control of the pending release in her.

"Edward! I'm coming. Oh my god. Make me come, please. Yes! Please," Bella begged and I was willing to comply.

"Come with me, Bella. You feel so good. Oh, I love you so much."

"Oh! I love you, too." With the last arch of her back her surrounding came crashing down on my pulsating cock and I released myself into her center. Our united orgasm was of another world. I could feel the electricity pass between our body and we seemed to mold into each other making our pleasure last that much longer.

I could not release her from my arms. I moved her back on top as I lay on my back still in her moistness. I clinched her tighter afraid the beautiful angel in my arms would disappear or I would awake from the wonderful dream. Bella brought me back to focus as she drew circles on my exposed chest just above my once beating heart.

"Edward, I could be with you like this to the end of time."

"And I with you, love." I silently prayed I could hold her this way even beyond countable time.

I hadn't realized how long Bella and I had pleased each other physically until I saw the rainbows of our skin bouncing off the white walls of our bed room. A new day.

I enjoyed the sensation of Bella's skin on mine as the morning awoke outside our window. As we laid in each others arms, the electricity between us would increase to the point beyond control, sending us deep into each others pleasure again and again. Countless times I released in her love spot, quenching my thirst for her. I could tell it was early afternoon before we pulled each other from our intimate embrace to explore the terrain known as our closet.

"This is in no way normal. Is there a card catalogue for me to find my clothes?" The closet was very intimidating to a man who had been picking out his own clothes since he was five years old.

"The trick to Alice's little wonderland here is to know how she thinks. That should be easy enough for you love," Bella joked. "Here I will help you. You can go exploring later." Bella quickly threw me a pair of jeans and a gray Polo shirt. I could at least find my own tennis shoes.

As we got dressed and walked out of our closet my mind was assaulted by images of fighting. The vision kept blinking in an out as if I was watching a series of blind spots in Alice's mind. The on slough of visions left me frozen. Something about the vision seemed current as if I was watching the events unfold right before my eyes rather than through the mind of my new sister.

"We have to go now," I urgently pulled Bella behind me and threw her on my back. This was not the time to let Bella win a foot race.

Bella and I barged through the patio door within one minute of leaving our house. I could see the vision was too much for Alice as she was firmly placed in Jasper's arms. The images moved so quickly with the blind spots, it was as unnerving as watching a disco ball and strobe light at full speed. As we stood waiting on instructions, Carlisle's mind came to the realization that I saw the vision; apparently Alice was too catatonic to relay it to our remaining family.

"We saw the battle but it kept blinking out and then the next image would suddenly appear. The blind spots. It was like watching hundreds of images before your eyes in a matter of a few seconds. Carlisle I don't know how I know but this fight is taking place in a matter of minutes not days. I think Riley used the visions to distract us before."

Carlisle's mind quickly sorted out the details. "Alice, dear, can you confirm Edward's idea that this is happening now?"

Alice looked in my eyes and I could see she was blaming herself for having it wrong before. She thought she misunderstood her original vision, miscalculated the days. I quickly fell in front of her at her feet.

"Alice this is not your fault. Riley used you. We are prepared. We all will handle this."

Alice closed her eyes nodding her head accepting my words. "Yes, Carlisle, I believe Edward is right. I think we have less than ten minutes?" Raising her voice on the end made the statement sound more like a question. She still was not sure of herself.

The room gasped but as quickly as the realization was confirmed everyone went into preparation mode. In less than two minutes the remaining Cullen family had returned to the living room dressed for a fight.

Alice came out of her state of shock, "We have to get them before they get into the city or it will be a blood bath. We are going to have to hurdle them into our battlefield. We need the wolves."

"We don't have time to call Jacob. He is probably out in the woods anyway." I said realizing I would have to contact him myself. Jacob and mine's last phone conversation didn't go so well and I wasn't really sure if he would answer the phone if he was there. I knew what I was going to have to do. I would have to take control of this situation.

"Edward that's likely our only option," Alice said seeing the notion I was going to place before the family. Everyone's eyes jotted to me.

"I will run through the boundary line. The wolves should be patrolling, they will chase and I will lead them to the battle ground. We just have to time it right." Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett accepted the plan with no question as well.

"What? Hell no!" Bella screamed standing next to me. "It's too dangerous."

"Love it has to be me. I am faster. Plus I can read their minds once I tell them what's going on." I pulled Bella into my arms. I understood her fear, but this was my contribution to my new family. "Bella give me your cell phone. Carlisle call me as soon as you all have your place on the battlefield. Once the wolves start chasing me I will lead them there. The fight should pause them long enough."

"Everyone be careful. We will be briefly outnumbered so initially concentrate only on the defense not the kill. Once we are all back, and the wolves are with us, we can quickly end this," Jasper rallied the troops as waves of confidence, unity, and valor washed over our bodies.

I didn't want to be seen too early by the wolves, so I perched myself high in the tree just inside the boundary line on their side. I knew my scent would soon fill the air, instantly calling for one of the wolves. In the next moment two things happened: two unknown wolves stood just below my chosen tree, mind blazing with the scent of a vampire, and my pocket began to vibrate.

I leaped from my high perch landing right in front of the two wolves. It actually worked perfectly. The rush of my scent, plus my sudden appearance on their territory, sent them over the top, but it didn't take long for the three of us to catch our baring. Within a second of my landing I was in sprint, not my fastest speed but enough to keep the wolves off me.

I knew from looking in Jacob's, and the rest of the pack's minds, that I was being chased by Quil; the white and gray wolf, and Seth; the lighter gray wolf. Seth was Leah's brother and even in wolf form you could see the resemblance. I knew the pack was linked by mind and I went into explaining as we were coming quickly on the battlefield.

"Listen to me. I had to cross the boundary line to get your attention. The fight is happening right now. My family needs you. All of you."

"_He's lying, trying to stall us. Jacob said the fight isn't for another three days."_ I recognized the only female member of the pack. I chanced turned around to see she had joined the chase. I hoped the other four weren't too far behind.

"I understand you don't trust me, but if I wanted to attack you would I have come on my own? My family is already in the fight. They managed to keep the other vampires out of the town but they are outnumbered and can't hold them for long. Jacob if you can hear me please help. I know we are no longer friends, but I am also not your enemy."

I could hear a growl erupt from Leah and Paul. Paul hadn't joined the chase but I knew he couldn't be far behind. They could all hear my plea as well.

"_Jacob, what do you want us to do?"_ Sam spoke. _"I am almost caught up to them."_ I understood Sam to be second in command.

"_Sam, catch up and take the lead. Seth, Leah, and Quil go with Sam and Edward. Be careful. Paul, Embry and I will be there shortly."_

Suddenly the black wolf took point and ran along side me; equals even if only for war. Leah fell to his right side, with Seth following behind her. Quil took Sam's left flank.

I was surprised Jacob didn't put up as much of a fight as I thought he would. I hoped that our last talk, for lack of a better word, at practice was enough for him to begin to shake off his preconceived notions of my family. I didn't think we could ever be brothers again but at least we could live with each other's existence peacefully.

Only minutes after the chase began we broke through the tree line to the open battlefield. I mentally searched for my family and was angered by my inability to hear Bella. I needed to be at her side more than anywhere else.

I felt relieved to see the three missing pack members break through the trees, ready for battle. Even with all seven wolves and eight members of the Cullen family, our opponents out numbered us two to one.

I would destroy whoever came my way but all my blood lust belonged to Riley.

* * *

**Please take a moment to leave a review (i do accept unsigned reviews).**

**Thank you for taking the time to ready my story.**


	15. Slaughter

**Who created the Twilight Saga? Why no other than Stephenie Meyer**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Slaughter

How did Riley find so many to fight with him?

What promise had he made for them to have agreed to walk into the possibility of death? It occurred to me that Riley didn't really count on losing. He would deem his work successful if it meant the lost of Bella or me. He would consider it even better if he could destroy us both. Riley would be mine to destroy. I didn't like the idea of ending a life, but I was going to have to make an exception for Riley.

The best of me wanted to seek out Bella. The wolves did not hesitate to engage in the battle in front of us. As soon as Jacob broke through the tree line he gave his order.

"_Go! And be careful. Stay away from their teeth. Do not touch the __Cullens__." _Jacob communicated to the remaining wolves.

Why would he have to make such a request as to leave the Cullen's unharmed? I didn't have time to worry with it. It had been spoken by the Alpha and I had learned that the command couldn't be broken.

My family was already in battle and volumes of vampires were advancing through the trees.

"_Edward don't worry about Bella. I will protect her so that she can concentrate on her shield." _Jasper's voice gave me the relief I needed.

My firsts attack was against those that were surrounding Esme. I ran at top speed to her, carrying two of them away with me. As they both lunged at me head on I moved, sending them crashing into one another. The first incapacitated the other one on contact. It sounded like a thunder clap and sent a minute reverberation through the ground. My attack was fueled by anger as I wanted so desperately to have my hands on Riley. With each crashing blow I sent to my opponents, I grew angrier and allowed my newborn rage to flow through me.

"_Tear away their limbs and keep them separated. We will burn the pieces later." _Emmett's voice roared in my head as he completed his own attack.

I channeled my rage as the first vampire charged at me again. I recalled the training with Jasper as to how to quickly and effectively dismember a vampire. Using my opponent's increased momentum, I threw him over my back and placed my foot on his chest and tore away both arms roughly from their joints and slung them in opposite directions. Before he could register his loss, I tore away his left leg and left him unbalanced. He attempted to lunge at me using his shoulder spearing it towards my chest. I caught him by his neck and wrenched his head from his body leaving it to fall immobile to the ground.

I was filled with an over whelming grief as I realized what I had done. I had gone from never being in a fight as a human to decapitating a vampire in a matter of seconds. Despite the need to protect myself and my family, I felt wrong for what I had done. The unfortunate events that played out before me wouldn't allow me to consider it for the moment.

I charged through the field destroying any vampire in my path, ripping apart any granite skin that touched my own, losing track of the body count. As I looked around there were no opponents left, leaving only our coven and the wolf pack amidst the remains of dozens of enemies. Did I dare think it was over so quickly? I ran to Bella's side, relieved to be holding her as the remaining family followed and gathered along side of us.

"_It's not over. I can sense something." _Jacob's disturbing thoughts entered my head. The wolves were instantly in formations with Jacob at the point.

I didn't repeat Jacob's thoughts; I didn't have to, we felt the disturbance as well. Our attack line was formed with Jasper at the center. Carlisle stood at Jasper's right side and Emmett and me at his left. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme made up the second line, and Bella was at the rear. We stood facing the tree line waiting on our next attack. We couldn't see what was coming but apparently the wolves could feel it.

"_What the hell?" _I heard one of the wolves say weakly. I left my post running to the seven wolves now laid out in the field as I realized they were all screaming in agony. I took Jacobs muzzle in my hands.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

No one else moved as they were still watching and waiting, but their mental voices all addressed me at once.

"_Feeling sick . . . weak . . . can't stand. The damned blond one!" _Jacobs's voice was hardly audible even in my mind.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle addressed me from his position in the line.

"I don't know. He says he feels sick. They think that Jasper is doing this to them."

"I'm not doing anything!" Jasper's tone was offended. No one left their post, impatiently awaiting an attack. Tension was making the air around us heavy.

The silence that now stood in the field with us was defining and uneasy. It was clear that Jasper hadn't flooded the wolves with any emotion or illness but the emptiness of the field argued otherwise. Carlisle was mentally calculating what was going on but before he could address any of us our wait was over.

I stood to protect the wolves that couldn't fight against their sudden debilitating invisible attack.

"Bella, use your shield to protect the wolves."

"I'm trying Edward but something is blocking it. I can't push it out!"

Bella didn't have to say anymore. We were all unprotected from the vampires that now fought us hand to hand and mentally. A new voice was in my mind. It was familiar but I knew I had never heard it mentally before. Bella! Her shield was not protecting her either. She was as vulnerable as the rest of us.

I didn't have time to truly think of it but I enjoyed hearing Bella mental voice. Despite her shouting mental profanities her internal voice was as lovely as her vocal voice. I wished I wasn't so distracted by the events to really enjoy it. I knew once I found the threat to her shield I would never hear it again.

I began to mentally search the field for a clue as to who could be cloaking Bella's shield. I didn't know what I was looking for but hoped their thoughts would give them away.

"_Edward, the tree line! Riley and the others, they must be the ones with the powers." _Jasper pointed out to me. We both understood what needed to be done.

"Jacob, I have to move. You have to try and protect your pack."

"_Go!" _Jacob painful and weakly shouted in my head.

With Jacob's one word, I was off at full speed to the tree line. Unprotected by Bella's shield. I searched ahead to the four vampires I was quickly approaching, mentally searching for whomever had the capability to block Bella. I could mentally see the two shields forcing against each other in the mind of the tall black haired woman standing at Riley's side. Her wide red eyes were focusing on Bella. I was only feet away before my advance was halted.

"No!" I heard Rosalie scream out.

I fell to my knees, blinded by an unseen force. I knew it had to be one of the ones standing alongside Riley. My mind was full of images of the entire battle field rendered without sight; Cullen, Wolves, and enemies alike. The strength of my power gave me an advantage no one else possessed. Physically I was just as blind as the others but mentally I could see it all, including my original target. Their minds were screaming at me, sending me images of what lay ahead.

I knelt in the spot I had fell, focusing on the powerful team ahead, searching their thoughts to maintain their locations. My mental images guided me as I ran full speed again ramming one of the vampires, knocking him hundreds of feet into the lining forest. As I yanked his head from his shoulders, I instantly regained my sight. Riley's ally's head in my hands still registered the frozen face of anguish, his final thoughts. One power eliminated. Instantly the battle resumed in the field. My gain was the enemies gain. My next target was the anti-shield. I needed to help the wolves but didn't know yet who was altering their state. None of our opponent's thoughts gave me a clue. I was hoping that once the anti-shield was gone, Bella could use her shield to block what other power taunted us.

As I charged back into the battle I could see Jacob unsteady on his feet protecting his pack. His attempt to run was futile. Jacob used his large paws to deflect any charging opponent. I could hear him growing weaker with each attack.

The fight before me left my family looking very unfamiliar. To see Esme, Alice, and Bella fight seemed out of character. Rosalie could be a pistol but even she was non-violent most of the time. Watching them in everyday life cold almost make you forget how deadly they were.

I frantically searched the battle field for the powerful team again. I spotted the anti-shield, female with black hair, trying to flee. Unfortunately for her she ran straight into Rosalie.  
As she crossed Rosalie path, Rosalie planted a kick center mass, sending the vixen sliding twenty feet. Before she could get off the grown, Rosalie was at her side and kicked her into the air. As if she were playing with a ball, Rosalie caught the vampire by the neck and simultaneously slamming her into a nearby tree. Growing weary of her new toy, Rosalie tore away the girl's arm and opposite leg swiftly, followed by her head, effectively ending her screams.

"Bella, now!" I screamed. Jasper destroyed his foe and ran to Bella's side to protect her as she concentrated; growing still as she pushed her shield aside. I was no longer able to hear Bella's thoughts and knew she was successful. The mental thoughts of the wolves quickly improved as they all climbed back on their feet.

"Jacob, Emmett has started the fire. Will you please help gather up the pieces to burn?"  
Jacob did not answer directly but gave his orders nonetheless. I could still sense resentment in his mind but there was a ting of gratefulness as well. I was sure he did not want me to hear him and I quickly turned to help with the efforts. As we collected the tatter pieces and remains of the battle we searched the forest for Riley who some how evaded us.

We made our way back into the battlefield; without warning I was mentally assaulted by thoughts of a growl. The vampire lunged from the top perch of a tree landing on the light gray wolf's back. Seth!

We all ran towards the wolf under attack. I knew that if the vampire was to bite Seth, there would be nothing that could be done. Carlisle emerged from the woods and successfully wrestled the lone vampire from the wolf's back. The remaining wolves howled as Carlisle restrained the assailant.

Jacob screamed at me,_ "What are you waiting for? Destroy it!"_

This was going to be our chance to get answers about Riley. We couldn't move to hastily.  
Jasper approached the vampire who looked unconcerned with the events.

"Where is Riley? How did he recruit you?"

The vampire hissed in my family's direction, fighting against Carlisle's hold. He had no intentions on answering Jasper. I plucked the answer out of his head for him.

"Riley was an old associate. One of the others, the short man with short curly hair, standing at Riley's side, was a mind controller. He was making the others fight." I revealed his thoughts to the group. "Emmett killed him."

Emmett smiled, proud of his work.

The red haired male was shooting mental profanities at me as he realized how I knew what he tried to hide.

"Where is Riley?" was the last question Jasper was able to ask.

The vampire mentally shouted he didn't know before he successfully evaded Carlisle grip and went lunging at Seth for the second time. A suicidal vampire no doubt. He knew he would be destroyed before he could successfully complete his attack. I caught him mid flight and tore away his head, sending his useless remains falling back to the ground.

"Guess the questioning is over." Emmett interjected.

"_Oh my god! Thank you, Edward," _Seth stated emphatically.

If there was one wolf whose mind I felt comfortable in it would have been Seth. I could tell he was the youngest of the pack, but he didn't hold the preconceived notions that lingered in the minds of his other brothers (and sister). His gratefulness was genuine. He didn't see us as the enemy but as simply another legend.

If there was one wolf whose thoughts I had to stay away from it was easily Leah. She mentally growled at Seth for thanking me. She felt no matter what we did we would always be the bad guy.

I nodded my head in acceptance of Seth's words.

This fight was over. The battlefield was clear but Riley was still out there. The war wasn't won yet.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds and review.**

**I am begging at this point!**


	16. Pride and Grief

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15

Pride and Grief

Jacob POV

Fighting alongside vampires; my great-grandfather is surely rolling over in his grave!

I should have known how serious this was as soon as I saw that Edward had crossed the boundary lines. Edward didn't break rules, or at least not when he was human anyway. I guess he took my heed to never call me again. To be honest with myself, I was just talking in anger. I was devastated knowing that so many things in my life were out of my control. I considered Edward as a brother. I felt like I no longer knew my childhood friend. Running around with vampires, reading minds; it was all too ridiculous. All of this was _their _fault. I came home to take care of my dad, not lead a pack of adolescent, hormonal, moody, and love struck puppies. I swear if I saw Sam kiss Leah in his memory one more time I was going to throw up. And it was all the damn vampires' fault. If they had stayed the hell out of Forks this stupid "wolf gene" would have stayed dormant. Or at least that was the theory of the elders. My father's generations didn't have any phasers, the only generation in which the Cullens didn't live in our town. Logically it made sense to me.

Edward didn't even consider my feelings before he decided to marry a leech. I mean granted I was nowhere around when they met and technically Edward didn't know that I was going to burst into a wolf one day (hell, I didn't even believe the stories until my "illness" struck). Still, brotherhood should have been stronger than whatever mojo they were working on him and now he was one of them. Man!

I was upset to have to let my brother go. I knew when I got back we would be the younger version of Billy and Charlie. Besides my dad, Eddie was really the only thing I missed about La Push. It pained me to now look at my childhood friend as an enemy but I couldn't let my feelings affect my leadership. I was expected to be a certain way, think a certain way about the bloodsuckers in our town. I had to lead by example.

Now with the battle in front of me, I had another reason to hate the blood suckers. They caused this change in me. They stole my best friend and now they were going to cause me to lose one of my brother wolves. Damn vampire vengeance! The rest of the pack let it be known their distaste for the vampires, and the broken treaty was all they needed to light the match on an already flammable topic. Paul and Leah had decided they were going to kill two birds with one stone: kill every vampire that would be there in the battlefield on the bloody day. I didn't like giving Alpha orders but they really weren't going to leave me a choice. Edward was still my brother and I didn't want this fight to ignite the war over the broken treaty. I realized the order I needed to give the pack.

The only thing worse than the stench of a leech is the taste. As I ran through the clearing I caught my share of blood suckers legs, arms, and anything else that I could reach with my new and improved choppers. I was concerned, however, with the welfare of my brothers in arms. Our training was for reasons such as this, but I still worried over every last one of them (including Leah). They were all my concern and responsibility. I vowed to bring them home safely. So when the damn blonde one did his little trick, making us feel ill as hell, I knew the bloodsuckers had betrayed us. Or so I thought.

I had led my entire pack into an ambush. The Cullens were going to get to us before we got to them. I was determined to get to my feet but the harder I tried, the weaker it made me. I felt my own body heat was working against me and Edward's cold hands provided a relief that I didn't even try to hide from him. He didn't know what was wrong with me and I realized my assumption was wrong. They hadn't betrayed us . . . yet. I felt too weak, to sick, to argue with his words and my original thoughts. I realized then that I wanted to trust him. I had always trusted Edward; it was because of him I even believe the damn vision Alice had, the vision that brought us to this battle. As he stood over me trying to protect my pack, my brothers and his enemy, from our mutual enemy, I saw for the first time since our horrible phone conversation the brother I planned to return to; if we made it out of this alive.

I couldn't read minds like Edward and I couldn't sense emotions like Jasper, but I knew that I had hurt Edward as well. I immediately regretted telling him not to call me. I was remorseful about interrupting his wedding. I was angry that I didn't talk to him when he tried to explain how he came to be a vampire. That day was the hardest. I was coming into grips even then with my feelings about this whole crazy thing, but I wasn't ready to swallow my pride and let him see or hear that. It was hard not to think about it in front of him and I was grateful when he finally walked away. Everything around me had me confused and my pride wasn't ready to succumb to so many emotions. It was bad a fucking 'nuff to have the pack in my head giving me a hard time about it.

Edward surprised me in battle. He was normally such a peaceful person; it was a little unsettling to see him behead a man with his own hands. Edward showed strengths that were even beyond what I expected of leeches. This was the new and improved Edward.

As the battle ended we all headed our separate ways, vampire and wolf alike, but Edward and I stood in the clearing equidistant from our perspective families.

Edwards face looked torn and poignant, confused. I needed to tell him then that I had forgiven him and I hoped he would forgive me someday but pride was my deadly sin. I knew I needed to speak the words out loud, put them in the universe, not just in Edward's head through his freakish ability. I knew the battle field, covered in the stench of burning vampire flesh, was not the place to do it.

I turned and walked away, leaving my brother; my original always-will-always-have-been brother behind me. I was going to make this right.

We made it back to the reservation with everyone's mind still on the battle. Before we were called into action, everyone was on quadrant patrol because of the pending fight. I beefed up patrol time since Alice had the vision and I knew everyone was tired. The down side of being a guardian was no vacation. I felt bad for them all. Seth was the youngest one but the remaining of us were all grown and had no life outside of wolf form. Most of them had imprinted, or found their soul mate, the one they would no doubt spend the rest of their life with, but they never had the chance to spend time with them. Sam and his imprint, Leah were lucky in that at least they got to see each other on a daily basis but because of the mind thing they never had any private moments or time to create any such moments. I tried to schedule their patrolling as close together as possible to at least allow them time together when they were off duty. It didn't always work out that way.

"Why don't y'all take a little while off? Everyone is to phase back. Enjoy the afternoon, get some sleep or something. Meet back at my place tonight for patrol schedule. I will patrol 'til then." I told the pack.

I honestly just wanted an excuse to run free. I did my best thinking running in wolf form. With my mind left to pure silence I knew I could figure this mess out. I didn't have to tell them twice. As soon as the last word left my lips each link was broken. Everyone scurried to their perspective clothing spots to retrieve their extra wares. Only one other wolf mind remained.

"Are you sure Jacob? Since I didn't patrol last night, I'm not tired and I'm caught up on homework. I could run with you... If you like."

Seth was a great kid and I knew he looked up to me. Having this responsibility at only fifteen had to be hard but he complained less than all of them. He was a hard worker, be it human or wolf.

"No thanks, Seth. Go have some fun. You deserve it."

"Okay... I guess. Just howl if you need me. I'll be at mom's house." Seth hesitantly turned around. As he ran to his clothes, "I know you have a decision to make about the Cullens, the treaty and especially Edward. Just know I will stand beside you no matter what. Edward seems to be a great guy. They all do. Maybe we could give them a chance."

Seth said what I was thinking; confirming my own ideals. "Thanks, Seth. Now go have some fun."

"No prob."

I was finally left alone with my thoughts.

Edward's POV

The run home was somewhat cheerless despite our victory. It didn't take me long to see it wasn't because of what I thought.

Alice was upset she couldn't see the battle because of the wolves and Jasper mirrored her feelings. Rosalie was pissed her hair got dirty and complained the wolves irritated her sensitive sensibility. I tried to stay out of her head. Emmett wanted to fight some more and was trying to think of ways to coax a fight out of Jasper and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were on Bella and me, but especially me. They both recognized my grief over what I had to do today. Their thoughts told me they wanted to give me time. Bella was the only one whose thoughts were unknown to me, but she wouldn't stop looking my way and I knew she sensed my agony as well. We ran straight to the main house but I longed for our cottage or the meadow. I needed some mental peace.

As soon as we were in the comfort of the house everyone went to their activities: ESPN, showers, chess set, and libraries. You would have never known what took place not thirty minutes ago. I was still upset as I showered in Bella's and my old room. I stood in front of the floor length window, wrapped in my towel, staring at the forest surrounding the house yet not looking at anything at all. I loved our homes never ran out of scalding hot water. It loosened my muscles but nothing seemed to touch the dark areas of my mind.

Bella walked into the room wrapped in her own cover. She had showered in Carlisle and Esme's room. Her scent filled the space (how I love the smell of her Strawberry Shampoo) but I didn't turn around to acknowledge her. I didn't want to share the mood I was in but Bella's perception was at full alert.

"I know today was hard for you." Bella pressed her still warm face into the crease of my back as she slid her arms under mine, placing her palms on my chest. "I wished you never had to experience or witness that. I know you think less of yourself but you are not a monster. You never could be." Bella placed kisses where her cheek was previously laid.

My love's touch relaxed me but her words did not. How could I not be a monster? Lives ended today because of my hands.

"I am a monster. I can never take that back," I spoke to my reflection in the glass rather than to Bella. I knew she was already growing weary of my mood. She quickly and forcibly turned me around to face her.

"Am I a monster as well? What about Carlisle and Esme? Even Alice? We all did what we had to do today to protect our family. Protect this town from what we are?" Bella's eyes turned black in her rage, "I love you and that will never change. I will not have you calling the man I love a monster."

Bella's anger was genuine and sexy, pulling me from my reprieve albeit for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan," I said as I leaned her into my chest. I consumed my wife's lips as our body brushed between each other, separated by nothing more than two cotton towels. Her touch was what I needed.

I knew my actions; all of our actions were to protect each other, but today I met a part of me I never considered when choosing this life. Bella and the others told me of their past. I knew I would be strong, but I think I considered Carlisle's way of life so peaceful, so loving, the reason for using such strength never occurred to me. Bella told me when all this started that they never had to defend themselves since they had all been together, now for over sixty years. I didn't want to upset Bella any further with my self persecution of the day. Our kiss was growing in urgency and my heavy thoughts were replaced with more exotic ones. Neither one of us were comfortable enough to share our love making with the rest of the family just yet.

"Why don't we head home?" Bella's eyes never left my lips.

As much as I needed to stay in her arms I quickly pulled myself away to dress. We were down stairs and quickly said our goodbyes in less than five minutes.

Alice and Rosalie laughed as we bound out the patio door. Emmett's mental thoughts hooted at what he knew would take place. Esme was concern with us being away from each other after such a trying day. But it was Carlisle's mind that made me glance back.

"_I know you want to talk Edward. We will discuss your concerns tomorrow when you are not so... distracted."_

As we got further and further away from the main house, I allowed the silence to swallow me.

Bella lay in my arms as we lounged in the double size yard chair Esme placed in our backyard, wrapped in nothing but the sheet of our bed. Being secluded in the woods had its perks. I wondered if Alice had a vision of Bella and me using the lounger chair in such a manor or did Esme's experience influence the purchase of such sturdy yard furniture. I was quite shocked and pleased the chair stood the test of Bella and mine love making. This chair was officially my favorite thing of the house.

The moon had come to visit us again. Bella and I were entwined in the most intimate way as I stroked my fingers through her tossed hair. Moon light lovers as promised.

"Those hands of your do great things," Bella said to my surprise.

"They were designed with you in mind, love."

We stayed in welcomed silence for the night. This was as close to sleep as we were going to get. The tension of the day hadn't left me but put to the side. I would deal with my demons on my own. I wasn't going to worry Bella with them. I damn sure wasn't going to allow them to taint moments such as these. I was going talk to Carlisle tomorrow. I was going to pick them up when I released Bella.

The next morning I wasn't quite ready to move when Bella started to stir.

"I know you need to speak with Carlisle. Let's get ready and head to the house." My ever perceptive love. Why did I think I would be able to keep my concerns from her? As if to answer my question she slid up my chest and pressed her firm lips to mine. My face was in shock and awe as she picked herself up off the lawn chair wrapped in our only sheet, winking at me as she went into the house.

Bella and I leisurely got dressed. I was in no rush to leave the sanctuary of our home. The day was going to be mentally draining. Not only was I planning to speak with Carlisle about my sullen mood but we would have to discuss exactly what took place on the battlefield. Not only did we lose Riley but we also weren't sure if the vampire who was affecting the wolves was destroyed or not.

Time was also ticking away on our "honeymoon." We had to start thinking about what to tell Charlie. Even if I could manage to be around him he wasn't going to buy me deciding not to go to college. And how was I going to be able to explain the eyes? Crimson red was not exactly natural. We had to be careful as the number one rule of this world was to keep the secret; that included from Charlie. The day was going to be heavy.

Bella and I walked hand in hand out of the cottage. We decided to walk to the main house rather than rush into the load that was awaiting us.

There was no scent. There was no sound. Despite the welcoming silence that I loved about our reprieve in the woods, this morning it was too silent.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked as I jumped in front of her crouching down preparing for immanent attack.

"_Good job, Edward. You are smarter than I gave you credit for," _Riley's voice ambushed my peaceful silence.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

I turned to see she was in the grasp of a sinister looking vampire. Before I could reach her, Riley was sneering in my face.

So began the war.

* * *

**If you have 30 seconds please leave a review!**

**A/N: Love and War is coming upon a close with only about three more chapters to go. Thank you to my fateful readers and reviewers. Please place me in your Author Alert List because I am brainstorming book three now and also will be having a couple one shots coming out in t he mean time in between time. Thanks for the support of my passion.**


	17. The End

**SM is still the owner and creator of all things Twilight**

**Only one Chapter and the Epilogue left to go!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The End

(Jacob's POV)

Reflection is mentally and physically exhausting.

Sam and Leah relieved me from patrol for the evening so that I could try and get some sleep. I was normally an easy sleeper. Since the wolfing began I could fall a sleep anywhere, anytime, as long as I was being still for at least ten minutes, but that night I tossed and turned. When I did finally find sleep my dream awoke me, sending me into contemplation again.

_Edward and I stood in the battlefield facing one another. His anger was flowing out of him as his eyes turned black with rage and his hands shaped into claws. His attack stance was evident as he stood on the ball of his feet ready to pounce. I could easily recognize my wolf form. The hair on my neck stood up sensing the threat in front of me. My fury was evident of the foam around my muzzle, ready to utilize my razor sharp teeth at a moments notice. No one stood with us. I knew this was going to be a fight to the end; one on one. The turmoil was thick in the air, causing the dark gray clouds to swirl about our head. Our surrounding was black with the on coming storm and trees were bending in frustration of the wind. The storm of storms was coming and Edward and I were going to bring it. Without cause Edward erected himself bowing his head. The tension was gone from his face and hands. I suddenly appeared in human form humbly bowed as well. Edward and I took two steps towards each other with eyes still to the ground. At our abrupt stop, he extended his right hand to me, and I to he. We looked up into each other eyes. I was not met by the dangerous crimson that he wore today but instead by the once familiar green orbs of his past human life. While his eyes had changed, his touch was still cold and hard. We didn't speak. A glowing rope of gold slowly descended from the sky and wrapped itself around our joined hands and arm three times, continuing to glow after it completed its bond. The wind calmed itself, giving the trees relief from the stress. The storm however was still on the horizon._

_Lighting flashed in the sky as thunder awoke the heavy silence. Edward returned to this protective stance sneering, but this time he was at my right side facing the forest. I instantly erupted into my wolf form, growling at the oncoming threat. A figure stepped into the clearing reeking of blood sucker. Edward and I looked behind us to see his family and my pack mixed together, standing shoulder to shoulder. Growls of unison erupted from them. Edward and I looked back to each other. Something had changed. Everything was different. Simultaneously we ran to face the vampire yards in front of us. The new enemy crouched down readying for the attack but I knew he wouldn't be able to take us all, not as we stood as one._

I jolted awoke as we reached the threat. It was still late, or I should say early, in the morning and my body still screamed in exhaustion but I couldn't return to sleep. I didn't need the elders of the tribe to interrupt the dream. The vision was a subconscious acknowledgement of what I needed to do; what I had been thinking was the right thing to do all along.

I gave up on sleep and began to stir around the house I shared with my father. I knew Edward would be awake, as vampires never slept, but I still figured it would be rude to knock on his door at six o'clock in the morning. I knew he and his wife kept a cottage not far from the others. I was going to need support to do this and to be honest I wasn't still too trustful of the vampires; even if one of them was going to always be my brother. I decided to wait and take Seth with me. He would stand with me no matter what; plus, I knew he liked Edward. The others would behave if I gave the command as the Alpha but they all had their distaste for the vampire family. Seth didn't have that problem.

Later that morning I went to Seth's house to let him in on the day's activity. When he wasn't in wolf form Seth reminded me of the fifteen year old he was. As I entered the house I noticed he was watching some Jim Carry movie and stuffing his face with handfuls of Cheetoes and a two liter coke sitting at his feet. I didn't want to interrupt his morning off but I knew he would think this was worth it.

"Wow! Jake that's great and I can come? That's awesome," Seth was shaking like a child, but then again he was only fifteen.

"Yeah, so let your mom know you're leaving and let's go."

As soon as Seth and I entered the surrounding forest we stripped out of our usual tattered blue jeans cut off shorts and phased. Seth was getting good with the phasing, transforming almost as quickly as I did.

As soon as we dawn in wolf attire we were met mentally with Sam and Leah still on patrol around the Reservation. I could tell from their mental image that they were on the opposite side of the land from where Seth and I were headed.

"Jacob, you're really going to let those leeches go? What about the treaty?" Leah didn't want to forgive the Cullens so quickly. She harbored even more resentment towards the vampires than I. Before the illness struck her she was preparing to go to a college in California. With the mandatory job of guardian over the Quileute tribe college wasn't really an option, though we were trying to find a way to figure it out. None of us wanted to be doing this all our lives-forever frozen as we were as we watched our family age and die around us. It was a heavy burden to bear and Leah wasn't caring it well. The only thing that kept her happy was Sam but I guess he knew her bark was worst than her bite. Well except when the bite was aimed at the leeches.

"Leah, before now they have respected our terms. I trust Edward and what he said happened. The man stood to protect us when we couldn't protect ourselves. That speaks volumes." I gave Leah the same words I gave myself the night before. They made even more sense saying them to someone else.

"He only helped us so that they could kill us themselves," Leah fumed.

"Leah, stop!" Sam joined the conversation, "We have to trust Jake's decision."

"You trust the leeches too now?" Leah didn't expect Sam to take a side. Sam's nature was to follow the command and he rarely spoke out on anything. He loved Leah but leaned early on that arguing with her was not going to be productive. I was just as shocked as Leah to hear his voice in this unwanted and unnecessary discussion. I had made up my mind and I was not going to let anything deter me at that point.

"No, but I trust Jacob. He wouldn't lead us to danger."

"Yeah Le-Le, calm down. Jake knows what he's doing," Seth helped rib his sister.

I was glad to hear Sam and Seth had so much faith in me. Making decisions for a group was never easy and if it wasn't for my birth right to be Alpha of the pack (because of my great grandfather) I wouldn't have accepted such a heavy load. I always felt Sam was just as good a leader as I, if not better, but he was my second in command thanks to his own bloodline. I always said screw what blood had determined for us even before we believed the stories ourselves; he who can lead, should lead. Sam just laughed and said that it was lines like that which made me a great leader.

"You know what? Fuck all of y'all! I am not the bad guy here. Have fun with your stinky new friends." Leah's connection was broken she had phased back to her human self.

"Sorry, Jacob," Sam apologized for his imprint.

"Don't worry about it. Give her a minute to calm down. Have Paul and Embry relieve y'all for the midday shift. Seth and I will be back soon enough."

"Okay, Jake."

"And Sam? Thank you."

"What do you think Edward will say?" Seth asked as we jogged deeper into the forest.

"I don't know Seth. I can only take responsibility for my part in all this and hope he accepts."

"He will. I can see it in his eyes. He needs you there."

Seth was wise for a fifteen year old, despite his choice in movies. I wondered where he got it from.

Halfway to the stone cottage destination we heard it. The scream bounced off the surrounding trees and drowned out any other sound around us. The high pitched shrill temporarily halted both Seth and I.

"Edward!" It was the scream of Edward's wife, Isabella. Seth and I glanced at each other and broke into full sprint.

Leah, Sam, Paul, and Embry heard what was going on as they were changing patrol shifts.

"Sam, Look after the Rez. Seth and I will deal with this."

I didn't know what I was running to but I didn't need to know either.

(Edward's POV)

I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough. I was going to fail her.

I expected Riley to return, but I wasn't prepared to be off guard. Alice didn't see it. I didn't hear him. I had failed Bella as a husband and as a protector. There was no other way to say it. Giving me just enough time to realize what was happening, I was knocked backwards into the surrounding trees.

"I am going to enjoy destroying you Edward. Maybe then you will learn to stay away from things that don't belong to you." Riley's words were laced with a resounding growl.

I stumbled to my feet, "She was never yours." I ran full speed at my assailant. I made contact with his face and managed to block his counter attack, sending sounds of thunder through the wood as our steal bodies crashed together.

My training was still lacking and it made it easy for him to plow me back first into the ground. It was then I realized the only thoughts I could hear were of the vermin holding Bella; he was excited for the fight, certain Riley would win. At that moment I was thinking the same thing. I didn't understand why Riley was silent to me. I could hear him at the reception as he spat venom and curses at me mentally. I wasn't prepared for this battle; my skills in fighting were tied to my gift and without it I was vulnerable to the abuse I took there in the forest as Bella looked on.

"Have you noticed yet, Edward?" Riley tapped the side of his head as he looked down at me, sprawled out on my back.

I got back on my feet, unsuccessfully swinging at the evasive vampire, "Why can't I hear you?" I was angry not only at the monster in front of me but my lack of skill and the outcome sure to come to this fight.

"Well, Edward my boy, that is my little gift. You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it. I can mess with Alice's visions, always find Bella, put down a pack of dogs with a sudden illness and now block my thoughts from you. Now how could that be," Riley tapped his chin in the most annoying way. He was enjoying himself, taunting me with his cocky attitude.

"You can use our gifts," I could barely stand to my feet, and there was more shock and confusion in my voice than anything else. I realized that only someone who knew how Alice's visions worked could affect them. Only Jasper could affect how someone felt and Bella was the only one who could effectively block me from reading her thoughts. He was using us, using our gifts to defeat us.

"I'm what you would call a mirror. I can mimic the powers of other as long as I am close enough. You all didn't realize how close I was this whole time." Riley let out a haunting laugh. He was cocky enough to turn his back to me. "Your inability to smell me," Riley said as he walked away from me and closer to Bella, "that is complements of my friend over there."

I hadn't forgotten about the vile thing that had my love in his hands. Bella was trying to fight against his hold but was unsuccessful.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I can destroy you and Bella," Riley ran his filthy hands down Bella's cheek, his eyes trying to portray devotion but only a look of a psychopath could be seen, " and I can start our life together, as it should be."

Unbridled anger flew through me. I managed to attack Riley from behind, slamming into the large oak tree. Despite the sternness of the tree, our bodies were too much for it, sending it crashing to the ground. I let my anger guide me but alas Riley was more skilled than I was in combat. Riley managed to grasp me by my throat; I clawed at his arm but couldn't dislodge it from its hold. Riley pulled me closer to stare into his crimson eyes and without flinching he tore away my right arm dropping it and me to the ground.

The sound of my scream filled the forest resonating of the crowed forest floor. I could hear Bella scream my name but she sounded so far away. The fight was over. I was defeated and I was going to lose everything.

"I'm tired of playing with you. I'll put you out of your misery now," Riley stalked up to my screaming convulsing body.

I whispered my loves name one last time and closed my eyes as I awaited my true death. Instead of hearing my remaining limbs torn from my body my ears relished at the sound of an all too familiar wolf.

I could see the large russet wolf as he flew through the air, landing directly on top of Riley. Had they heard the fight or Bella's screams? If he could hear us why hadn't our family heard it? Had Jacob come alone?

As if to answer my internal questions, Seth caught hold of the rogue vampire who released Bella at his surprised to see the wolves appear. Bella hurried to my side, grabbing my dismembered arm and pulled me into her lap. Bella's eyes were ready to release the tears that belong there but instead her eyes only glazed with the presence of the venom that filled them. Bella stroked her hand through my tossed hair as she slowly rocked my upper body in her arms. I didn't think vampires could faint but the constant pain of my missing arm was pulling me down.

I couldn't physically see the fight taking place in the trees but I could see through Jacob and Seth's thoughts. Riley tried to retreat from Jacob but was unsuccessful. Seth had already torn the other vampire to bits. Jacob had the upper hand with Riley; Riley never getting the opportunity to touch Jacob. Suddenly the forest was filled with Riley's scream until it was dead silent. The silence was eerie, given the scene that had just played out.

Upon hearing the approach of Seth and Jacob, Bella darted to her feet, crouching down in front of me. She was attempting to protect us from our presumed enemy, how was she to know that Jacob had come to talk, not to fight? I was going to inform Bella that we were in no danger but my words weren't necessary; good thing as the continuing pain running over my body was making it hard to find my voice or recall how to use it. As they approached, Jacob dropped Riley's head and Seth released the head of the other vampire. As the two faces rolled to Bella's feet the two massive wolves set down on their hind legs. Bella corrected her posture, her facing showing confusion, gratitude, and still even fear. After only a matter of seconds of her internal struggle Bella slowly backed away from the wolves and returned to my side placing my head body back into her arms.

Bella turned and faced the alpha, "Thank you." Her voice was barely audible as it was beginning to sound as if she had in fact been crying but the two Quileute heard her loud and clear.

Jacob bowed his head to my wife to acknowledge his acceptance of her words. Lifting his head to meet my eyes he said mentally, _"I was coming to talk to you when we heard the attack. I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner."_

"Don't worry Jacob. Thank you for helping us," Bella looked uncharacteristically shocked at Jacob and my one sided conversation.

Our numbers than grew from four to ten as our family ran to our side. Emmett and Jasper immediately stood in between us and the wolves not knowing exactly what transpired.

"Emmett, Jasper, its okay. They saved Bella and me," I said as Carlisle examined the damaged to my arm now lying in his hand.

"Edward, Bella, I am so sorry I didn't see! I don't know if it was the wolves or what. I didn't see any of this 'til I saw Carlisle trying to fix your arm. Please forgive me."

The pain in my arm still hadn't stopped but I mustered my strength to address Alice, "Alice we're okay. It's not your fault. Riley was manipulating your vision. Really we'll be fine." She was already thinking up ways to make it up to us. She tried to block her thoughts but I had already seen something about a trip to a secluded island.

Carlisle had managed to reattach my arm while the wolves and remaining family looked on. Carlisle was mentally debating on performing the procedure there in the forest or to escort me home. Completing the operation there on the scene won out at Carlisle was worried were the arm was removed would begin to "scab" over making it impossible to be reattached.

Carlisle looked nervously at Jacob and Seth but felt he had no other choice. To those looking on it appeared Carlisle was still trying to make a decision but he and I knew he was imagining the taste of the sweetest human blood, allowing the thoughts to pool venom into his mouth. The image was a little too much for me as I was still to susceptible to losing restraint. Jasper notices the emotion coming from Carlisle and immediately began sending me waves of calm and the heavy feeling I got after drinking too much blood. I mentally thanked him. Carlisle than began to lick the detached limb in his hands around the torn edge coating it in his venom. Carlisle then placed the arm over it appropriate location, making sure he was able to set it straight. The venom burned instantly against my open wound sending shrills of pain through my body, and screams out of my mouth. I wished Jasper would send some feelings of pain free but my internal wish never answered.

Jacob was screaming, "What the fuck" in his head while Seth thought it was the coolest thing he ever saw. I couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. I had to admit it was a little shocking to see. Emmett had told me stories about having a few of his limbs reattached after a few run in with Esme and her furniture but I didn't really take him seriously.

We got up and prepared to begin walking towards the house. Esme comforted Bella who held my left hand tighter than ever before.

"_Edward I would still like to speak with you soon," _Jacob called out to me.

I nodded my head in acceptance, knowing he wanted to speak to with me in private. Inviting him to the main house was pointless.

"Thank you, Jacob and Seth, for protecting my children. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask." Carlisle was genuinely grateful as he addressed the two humble wolves.

"Jacob said he will set up a meeting to address the treaty in neutral territory." I relayed Jacobs's thoughts to Carlisle.

"Of course," Carlisle humbly bowed his head before turning to follow the rest of the family to the house.

I walked forward as well. The long day was even more eventful than originally planned but better than imagined.

Riley was defeated. The war was over.

* * *

**Please take this time to send me a quick review.**

**It is appreciated.**


	18. Coming to Grips

**All hail the great Stephenie Meyer . . . I just can't get enought of these wonderful characters.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Love and War. The Epilogue will be next but brief compared to the other chapters. It will just begin to set things up for my next story which is untitled but will continue to bring in the characters you love of Twilight . . . that is right people I am not done yet. Can't tell you when that story will begin to be posted so please add me to your alert list cause I will be having some one shots in the mean time. Thanks to all my fateful readers and reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Coming to Grips

My shadow grew to three times it normal size as Bella and Alice flanked my every move.

The family had gathered originally in the living room, dead silent. Everyone's thoughts were on the events that Bella and I relayed about Riley and his gift to mirror other vampire's power. Carlisle was fascinated with the idea, silently wishing that Riley could have been more of an ally than and enemy.

As I listened to the internal musing of my family, I rubbed the shoulder that had only recently been reattached. The venom Carlisle used to reset the limb was burning with no sign of relief ahead. Carlisle assured me I would not suffer for three days as I had with my original transformation but limb reattachment did usually take 24 to 36 hours to completely heal. At least it got me out of the fight with Emmett that he was already planning for Carlisle and Jasper.

Emmett was envious of the fact that Seth and Jacob finished what Riley had started. Emmett was sometimes too much to follow: one moment he was a giant kid running around playing practical jokes, and the next he was a dangerous weapon looking for someone to unload on. The angry thoughts he was mulling over now were funnier than anything else.

Bella pulled me back to attention as she messaged the throbbing pain of my right arm. The cooling touch of her hand was soothing the burn of my arm as her silky voice did for my body on the days of my transformation. When I felt that I couldn't handle the burn anymore she would speak my name, forcing the fire back some. Her touch had the same affect on me even now. Everything about Bella was calming to my body. Her loving eyes calmed the feeling of disappointment in my mind as well. Staring into her orbs as we stayed in constant connection made me forget we were still surrounded by our family, who were spread across the living room still discussing the earlier events. Carlisle brought our "meeting" to order.

"Despite the trying events of the morning," Carlisle glanced at Bella and me still lying in each other's arms, "we need to discuss a lot, starting with what to tell Charlie. Bella, Edward, you two only have about two weeks remaining on your . . . honeymoon." Carlisle rose from his location on the love seat beside Esme and leaned against the arm rest, still holding Esme's hand in his.

As I looked around the room I noticed everyone was in one intimate embrace of one kind or another.

"I'm surprised Charlie hasn't called lately," I began the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that's my doing," Alice chimed in. "I've been sending him post cards from your 'various destinations,'" Alice said raising her eyebrow at the lie. "I figured it couldn't hurt after the hospital ordeal."

"Good ol' Alice; thinking of everything," Bella said poking her pixie sister in her side, sending Alice into giggles.

"That's all great, but what are we going to do now?" Rosalie's thoughts of Charlie's safety convinced me that she didn't mean for the statement to sound as snide as it had. "We hadn't even been here two years. We can't move already."

"Rosalie is right," Esme looked into Carlisle's eyes. The silence, both mentally and physically was loud. I wasn't as skilled as everyone else was at creating elaborate lies but it never occurred to me that they too would be at a lost for words.

"Why don't we just say Bella and Edward got some great information about a house in Alaska and they had to head there sooner than originally planned?" Everyone's attention was on Emmett. "We will have Tanya call Charlie on three-way so that an Alaskan zip code comes over his Caller ID. Edward will explain the whole thing over the phone and promise to keep in touch."

Everyone was mulling over the idea, as well as shocked into hearing the suggestion come from Emmett.

"Charlie is going to want to see me at some point," I interjected.

"Dude you are a newly wed, freshman, college student! Charlie is going to allow for a little space. Plus you said that Charlie has a serious issue with flying. He isn't going to be hoping on some plane unannounced, and trust me no body likes the drive to Alaska. That gives us at least until December to figure the rest out. We'll get you an Alaskan cell phone just for calls to Charlie."

Emmett explained the idea with such an audacity as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Emmett liked to play like he wasn't keeping up but I knew he was on his toes more that he let on.

Emmett's idea was making more and more sense. Everyone's thoughts kept trying to find holes in the story but were coming up blank. As the idea was definitely sinking into my own head, Alice's eyes displayed the usual characteristic of a vision appearing. I watched with her as her eyes glazed over revealing the image in perfect clarity. Charlie was going to believe the ploy and not demand to see me until the week of Christmas.

"It's going to work," Alice and I said together. Everyone looked at us and fell into a fit of laughter at our very sibling like response.

It was settled, we would make the call tomorrow to explain the situation to Charlie. We would also have the Denali coven send an Alaskan cell phone within the week. There was no worry in running into Charlie in town as I was being sequestered to the main house and/or cottage to avoid any blood slips; Bella would be keeping me company. Bella would no doubt keep me happy and busy with her newlywed love but I was also thinking of other hobbies to take on as it had been explained to me that everyone one had something (other than their mates) to help past the time and sleepless nights. I decided to take up my piano playing again. Given my new speed, still expanding mind, and love for all things musical, I figured I could take on some of the more intimidating pieces I seen in my human days. I also decided I would learn a few languages. Maybe I could woo Bella with some French?

With the question of Riley and the mysterious power revealed and the lie perfectly formulated for Charlie, everyone began to drift into their own conversations. I tried to block out the thoughts of my family as much as possible, trying to focus on the lack of thoughts coming from Bella. I longed as usual for the serenity of our cottage but Esme had already made it mentally clear to me that she would not be allowing Bella and I to return to our home for a few days. I smiled at her as that though came through. I was fairly certain all the danger had passed but it was going to make Esme joyful for us to stay. I wasn't going to argue with her happiness. Carlisle's thoughts were for me as well.

"_Edward, we still need to address your personal issues. Why don't we retire to my study?"_

I gave Carlisle our well rehearsed nod of acceptance of his mental voice. Carlisle quickly kissed Esme on her forehead, and than her hand which laid in his, silently communicating his love for her. Carlisle began to walk towards the stair case at a human pace.

I placed a subtle kiss on Bella's hair, inhaling deeply to carry her scent with me. I moved her legs from my lap as I gave her a reassuring smile and followed Carlisle. I could see through Esme's thoughts that Bella was going to follow but was quickly halted by her mother. Esme stood at Bella's side with her hands gently on Bella's arms as they watched Carlisle and I ascend the stairs. As we reached the top landing, Esme pulled Bella back to the couch, having her take a seat, and moving her hand to Bella's knee. Esme sat smiling lovingly at her first daughter as Bella's eyes remained on the empty stair case.

I wasn't quite sure why Carlisle suggested we talk in his study. We were in a house filled with vampires who could hear us loud and clear for at least a mile. Carlisle entered the office behind me and closed the door; another pointless gesture. Every person in the house could break down the door in a fraction of a second. I attributed Carlisle's behavior to his constant surrounding by unsuspecting humans; such behaviors followed him home.

Carlisle took his seat behind this desk, sitting with is hands clasped on top of the frame. Neither one of us spoke. I really didn't know how to begin such a discussion. How do I explain to a man who was essentially my new father that he made a mistake in changing me, as I was a monster unworthy of his family's love, especially his daughter. I tried to find some hint of were to begin in his thoughts, but he only thought about how proud he was of me. That confused me even more.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't be proud of me. I didn't do anything so worthy of your thoughts," I cast my eyes down at my hands in disgust. They were covered in the death of all the lives I had taken. They were the hands of a monster.

"Edward, why do you question your love for Bella?" Carlisle's question was a little off topic.

I've never questioned rather I loved Bella or not. It was something I knew immediately when I saw her for the first time. Although I had never been in love before, I could feel the change that took place in me that day. My devotion for Bella was the one thing I was certain of. My eyes were closed until the day I met her. When I stood before our family and friends and declared myself hers always I felt complete, whole, in always. I would never question what we had.

"I don't question it, Carlisle. What do you mean?"

"Well, if you loved Bella undoubtedly, you would see all the good you've done for her. I struggled with Bella's change, thinking maybe she was too young. I worried she would never find someone to complete her like the rest of us had. Bella was probably the easiest of them all when she was a newborn but it wasn't her blood lust that worried me. Bella was isolated, lonely, and withdrawn until the day she met you. Instantly I saw a change in her." Carlisle smiled as I saw his thoughts of Bella before and after our union. There was a noticeable difference in the light of her eyes. It made me proud to think I caused her untouchable happiness.

"Edward, you were protecting your family. You did what every good husband would have done." Carlisle stood and walked to the other side of his desk, sitting on the corner end. His humanisms were almost comical.

I went to speak, to protest his kind words as I felt he was only saying them to make me feel better, but Carlisle stopped me before I uttered a single syllable.

"Edward, listen to me. Riley was a threat not only to you and Bella, but to us all. You eliminated that threat by protecting us. You saved Esme, and for that I will be in your debt, as I am sure Emmett and Jasper would say the same for seeing to it that their better half were spared as well. I hate that you had to even experience it. I, too, am against the lost of any life, but this is a part of not only this world, but making hard decisions is a part of being an adult and a husband. We often times have to take care of what no one else can do, unable to do, and unwilling to do."

I contemplated Carlisle's words as he spoke. Taking a life was mentally draining me, but I felt just as much physical anger thinking of Bella in danger. Venom pooled in my mouth just knowing of the danger Bella was in just hours ago. I never wanted to take another life but I would if it meant that Bella would be safe.

"Just don't be too hard on yourself. We live in a world of danger and usually we hide away from it well because of the choice we made to live amongst humans, but it is still there. Embrace all sides of this life, Edward. There is a balance; we all took our time to find it, as you will also."

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder as his thoughts continued to show me pictures of how proud he was of me. Carlisle's eyes were physical display of his loving and kind thoughts. For the first time in the last twenty four hours, I was letting my mind relax on the idea. I wasn't completely convinced that the hideous acts were excusable but they no longer felt like a heavy load to bear. I was beginning to reconcile the fact that protecting Bella, my heart, may require a monster every now and then. Until the time would come that it was absolutely needed, I would cage the monster and my issues away.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said standing to my feet, "for everything."

Carlisle gave his best knowing nod.

"Now, if you would excuse me I am being summoned by an old friend."

"_The wolves?" _Carlisle assumed.

"Well, sort of. It's Jacob but he is in human form. Alone."

Without saying another word, Carlisle understood that this meeting was not between a vampire and a wolf but between two estranged brothers. He immediately halted his idea for me to take Jasper and Emmett along.

Carlisle nodded his head and I was off to address the next issue.

I was shocked by Jacob's appearance at the house. I had every intention on contacting him to have the talk he sought out this very morning but I was going to suggest the meadow, something neutral. More than his appearance at the house, I was shocked that he came alone and in human form. I hadn't seen human Jacob since the day following my wedding and it was very brief. At that moment, nothing separated us but a ditch. Even with that fact, I felt closer to him than I had in a really long time. My long lost brother stood before me in the tattered tan cargo shorts with his arms folded across his bare chest.

Given that he was in human form, I was going to leap the distance of the ditch but was halted by Jacob's actions.

Jacob took six steps backwards and took a running leap over the gorge. He landed steady on the ball of his feet only six feet from where I stood, his back facing me. Jacob slowly turned to face me, putting his back to a house of seven other blood suckers, as he would call us. I knew then he had developed a level of trust that we had once always had.

"I would have crossed," I said folding my arms and quirking my eyebrows at the half naked man in front of me. I couldn't help but grin at the familiar friend that stood before me. We had shared no words officially but I knew it was my best friend I was talking to and not my worst enemy.

"I had to teach you how it's done. I know you're new to all of this." His cockiness knew no bounds.

We didn't say anything for a few seconds before we started to bow in laughter at one another. I could see through the mental mirrors of my family that had collected at the patio door just how comfortable Jacob and I looked.

Jacob began to walk closer to where I stood and humbly bowed his head. "Edward, I wanted to apologize for all that happened. I should have never question who I knew you to be as a person, as a man, and more importantly as my brother. If you're a part of this family," Jacob jerked his thumb towards the house behind him, "they can't be all bad." We shared a smirk between us. "Thank you for protecting my family, my pack, when I couldn't."

"Jacob, I will always stand up with you. I know it will take some getting used to," I waved my hand in front of my nose, making my own joke.

The smile that was on Jacob's face was wiped away but I knew he wasn't angry or mad. Jacob could always take a good ripping. I had to laugh at his expense.

"Not funny leech, you don't smell too hot yourself," Jacob nudged my shoulder with his flaming hand.

I didn't let the derogatory term that so easily rolled of Jacob's lips effect me. His "leech" simply replaced "Eddie," a word I equally hated.

We kept laughing at one another as I extended my right hand to him.

"Brothers?" I need to hear the words aloud.

"Always." Jacob grabbed my hand with his and shock with a force that threaten to remove the appendage from its recently reunited place.

My face must have displayed the pain and need for carefulness as Jacob apologized and quickly removed his death grip. Just as we released hands, I caught a glimpse of something Jacob was trying to hide in his mind.

"What about a gold rope?" I questioned.

Questioning, shock, understanding, anger, and annoyance played out across Jacob's face over a three second time period.

"Your little freaky ability is getting old," Jacob pointed his finger in my direction as I tried not to laugh.

"Tell me about it," Emmett roared from the patio some thirty feet away.

Emmett and Jasper had exited the house unnoticed by Jacob or myself. I worried about Jacob suddenly being surrounded by vampires, only just now given his acceptance, but his thoughts were cool and mellow. Emmett and Jasper began to approach. Alice, Rosalie, and my Bella took the guys place on the patio.

"On behalf of my pack and myself I wanted to apologize for accusing you, all of you of doing anything to us yesterday." Jacob wore humble very well.

Jasper wouldn't hear of an apology, simply raising his hand to Jacob and saying, "No need... let's put the last few days behind us. Start a new." Jasper extended his hand.

Jacob didn't even blink before accepting Jasper's gesture and extending it as well to Emmett. That wasn't enough for Em. As he wrapped his huge hand around Jacob's, Emmett pulled Jacob into a mighty bear hug.

"Hey, you're family now! A bro of Eddie's is a bro of ours," Emmett finally dropped Jacob leaving him slightly unsettled on his feet.

Rosalie and I both dropped our head. I at the mention of my repulsive nickname and Rosalie at the goofy nature of her husband.

"Well... okay then." Even Jacob's thoughts were at a lost for words.

The four of us stayed at the end of the yard and talked like old friends. Eventually the three ladies joined us. Rosalie was immediately intrigued when Jacob mention that he was working as a mechanic. Though she kept a distant from him, they conversed openly over the joys of horse power.

Jasper beamed at the happiness of the joined group. A new circle of friends was created for the Cullen siblings.

My circle was simply mended; held by love and made stronger after war.

* * *

**Please review!**

**For those of you who have read this story all the way through now please let me know what your overall feel for the story was. **

**Hit the Review button or just PM me. Thanks again for feeding my passion!**


End file.
